The Real Thing
by preppysassy
Summary: The war has ended and the trio made it through. Now harry must face the difficulties of normal life and dealing with some unresolved feelings that are causing conflicts between Hermione and himself.Things will change when they spend extended hours alone..
1. Disarray

_I faced my demons wrestling these angels_

_To the ground, and all that I could find_

_Was the thin line between_

_All the saints and villains_

_It was crossed, in my own mind_

_Someday I'm gonna find it_

_Wish I knew what I was looking for_

_Inside this disarray_

_I woke up this morning_

_don't know where I'm going_

_But its all right_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

"_**Disarray" **__**Lifehouse**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disarray**_

The road to recovery was a very long and tedious task. The Wizarding world had lain in ruins when the war ceased. Now, two months later, the charred remains of buildings had been repaired, but the anguish caused by war was far from being mended. The casualties were many. Death had not discriminated against good and evil. However, hardships had come accompanied by positive changes to the Wizarding community. The ministry was being led by a fearless man Kingsley Shacklebot, and corrupted ministry officials were brought to justice. Dolores Umbridge had been sentenced to twenty years of prison for her cruel treatment and prejudice of Muggle-borns.

Despite the exhaustion Harry Potter felt, he was hard at work making sure that all the fallen would be remembered. He mentioned all the names of the unsung heroes that had perished every time he reluctantly did interviews. Interviews, that he was talked into doing by Ginny.

Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place. Fervently working, Harry spruced up the place in no time. He felt good as he did it. It was a healthy distraction. He only had Ginny for help. Hermione had gone to Australia to reinstate her parent's memories, accompanied by Ron, who blatantly refused to let her travel alone. Grimmauld Place was practically unrecognizable. The heads of the deceased House-elves were removed and buried with headstones that identified each. Harry was sure Hermione would appreciate that gesture. Harry had come to appreciate House-Elves a great deal after Dobby's death and Kreacher's help during the war. He had finally seen why Hermione was so diligent in voicing the hardships the House-elves endured. Apart from that, the overall broodiness that Grimmauld Place had held for many years was toned down. The place looked homey, with pictures and decorations that were dear to Harry. Muggle objects were placed here and there. Harry was still very much attached to certain Muggle objects that did not exist in the Wizarding world, and he was sure that Hermione too would appreciate them.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all to live with Harry in Grimmauld Place. The place was far too big for Harry alone, and deep down, he really didn't want to live alone just yet. Harry had taken Sirius's old room as his own. Ron was to take Regulus's Ginny was to take the room that had once belonged to Sirius's parents and Hermione was given the huge guest bedroom at the end of the hall. All the rooms had been decorated to match the inhibitors personality. It was all made possible with the aid of Ginny, who came to the rescue when renovating led to altering the decoration. Harry just helped with the labor work.

Harry and Ginny sat on the floor, delving into a delicious BLT sandwich that had been prepared by Kreacher who, despite having been set free by Harry, remained at the house and took care of the food preparation. They were exhausted. They had finished redecorating the entire house and were taking their well-deserved break. Ron and Hermione were due to arrive the next day, and Harry and Ginny wanted to have the house ready by their arrival.

"We did it!" said Ginny triumphantly.

"Yes, thanks so much for your help Ginny."

"Harry, you know it was no trouble at all." said Ginny. "Besides it just gave me an excuse to spend my last few days with you."

"It's really good you're heading back to Hogwarts to finish your last year." said Harry honestly. "Hermione and I will have to play catch up because we didn't finish ours."

"Yes, but I much rather be with you," said Ginny pouting. "There's too many awful memories at Hogwarts now."

"Come on Ginny, think of this," said Harry. "You'll be the cool girl at Hogwarts by dating someone out of school. Someone older…"

Ginny scoffed.

"Just knowing that I'm going out with The Harry Potter automatically makes me the coolest girl on the grounds." said Ginny smugly.

"Well there you go. Now you have something to look forward to," said Harry chuckling. "Something to brag about when you get back."

"It's getting late," said Ginny tilting her head in the direction of the Grandfather clock modeled after the Weasley's clock. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"All right, "said Harry helping her up as he stood. " I should probably do the same. I'm knackered."

Harry and Ginny walked down into the hall together, walking towards Ginny's bedroom. Once they were there, Ginny turned around and gave Harry a small peck on the lips.

"Goodnight." she said wearily.

"Goodnight."

Harry waited until Ginny disappeared into her room before he proceeded to his own. He was so exhausted he could just fling himself onto his Four Poster bed and not get up. However, he knew that it would not be a bad idea if he took a shower; he_ had _been working very hard all day. Reluctantly, he grabbed the first pair of underwear and pajama pants he could find and walked to his bathroom.

The flow of water brought immediate relief. The showerhead massaged his back as he closed his eyes, relaxing. Harry got out of the bathtub, changed and walked over to his warm bed and threw himself on top of it. It did not take long before he drifted soundly off to sleep.

* * * * * *

Harry awoke the next day feeling fully reenergized. He looked over at his nightstand, at the clock and saw that Ron and Hermione would be arriving in just an hour. He got dressed and headed downstairs to find Ginny already eating breakfast.

"Good Morning." said Ginny brightly. "Oh Harry by the way, I can only stay an hour longer, just to greet Ron and Hermione. Mum is going to take me shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley."

"Oh," said Harry disappointedly. "Did you want me to come with?"

"No, it's all right. I know how anxious you are to see Ron and Hermione again." said Ginny dipping her spoon into her bowl of cereal. "I shouldn't be too long anyway."

Ten o'clock came soon, and right on time, there was a raucous knock on the door.

"Ron." said Harry and Ginny together.

They walked toward together and Harry turned the handle

Hermione was standing ousted the door alone.

"Hey guys!" said Hermione smiling broadly at them.

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny curiously.

There was a loud _pop_ behind Harry and Ginny, and a familiar voice said:

"Behind you."

Harry and Ginny turned around and found themselves face to face with Ron Weasley.

"What is up with you?" asked Ginny curiously at her brother.

"He had a little too much Firewhiskey I believe." said Hermione as she let herself in.

"Oh my…"

Harry and Ginny smiled as they saw Hermione looking around the narrow hallway, awe-struck.

"You guys did this all by yourselves?"

"Yeah, with a little decorative aid from Ginny." Harry said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Well you both did a wonderful job!" exclaimed Hermione.

There was a loud crash on the floor which was caused by a clumsy Ron who had dropped a vase from its little table.

"Is he really pissed?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yes, I don't know where he got it from. There's definitely no alcohol at my parent's house." said Hermione angrily.

"I'll go get the Sobering potion from the bathroom." said Ginny walking towards the nearest bathroom.

"How was Australia?" Harry asked Hermione brightly, leading her to the dining room where Kreacher was still arranging the table.

"It was beautiful, I understand why my mum and dad decided to stay." said Hermione.

"They're staying?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes, they really liked the environment." Hermione explained. "But as long as they're happy and they know who I am, I'm okay with their decision."

They watched as Ginny eased Ron into an empty chair beside Hermione.

"He should sober up in a few minutes." said Ginny sitting next to Harry.

They all watched as Ron's head dropped and immediately rose up again, reverting him to normal.

"Nice to have you back Ron." said Hermione tartly.

"Was I drunk?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered. "Ron you could barely walk."

"Yeah and it made some impression on my parents" said Hermione angrily.

"It's not like they care. They were busy asking questions about Harry."

Harry choked on his water.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked concernedly.

Harry nodded as Ginny patted him on the back.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Hermione asked briskly.

"Yeah" Ginny answered.

Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione pulled Ron roughly into the hallway.

An awkward silence ensued as Harry and Ginny continued eating trying to ignore the increasing loud yells coming from the hallway.

"Well, I've got to get going, mum is waiting for me back in the burrow." said Ginny as she grabbed her plate.

"All right, see you later Gin." Harry said.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione resurfaced and sat down at the table. Ron looked disgruntled.

"Where did Ginny go?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She had to floo back to the Burrow. is taking her shopping for Hogwarts supplies."

"Excuse me, I just lost my appetite." said Ron dropping his fork and knife with a clatter.

Hermione looked at Ron leave with a stony face.

"Uh," said Harry uncertainly. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" asked Hermione indifferently.

"Well you guys were arguing rather loudly and Ron just up and left." said Harry.

"Yeah but why does that surprise you?" Hermione asked curiously. "That's how it's always been between us."

"I know, but I thought that when you two got together it might ease up a bit."

Hermione sighed heavily.

"So did I." she said. "But you don't always get what you want do you?"

"Hermione, do you want to talk?" Harry asked concernedly. "You seem on edge all of a sudden, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Harry." Hermione said unconvincingly.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true?" Harry asked.

Hermione crossed her fork and knife neatly on her empty plate.

"Harry do you mind showing me my room?" Hermione asked attempting to divert Harry's question. "I'm really tired."

Temporarily defeated, Harry got up and led Hermione upstairs to her bedroom.

"This is your room," said Harry showing her the room that had once been a huge guest room. "Ginny decorated it."

Hermione looked around. The room had a few very girly touches to it; doilies and lace were here and there. Something that would've never been placed there by Hermione herself. She was never girly and the room she had had when she lived with her parents was certainly not either. She did appreciate however, that there were huge bookcases aligned on the wall that hid the bathroom.

"I love it." said Hermione honestly.

Hermione went up to one of the bookcases to survey the array of book. There were all books of interest to her. Books on Muggle-born history, wizard lineage, ancient Runes, legal cases on mistreatment of magical animals, and of course her all time favorite _Hogwarts, a History: the revised edition_.

"How did you get all these books?" Hermione asked in awe still looking up and down the bookcases.

"Some connections." said Harry smiling at the sight of a genuinely happy Hermione, for the first time since she came back from Australia.

"Thank you." said Hermione truly.

"No problem. Honestly." said Harry. "Well I'll leave you to get some rest. I've got to go to Hogwarts about the N.E.W.T. s. information. I'd bring you along but I know you're tired."

"Yeah, I really do want and need to but I'm going to leave it for another day." said Hermione placing her compacted luggage on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to tell McGonagall you want to do it too." said Harry.

"All right." Hermione replied.

"Well, I'll see you later then." said Harry apprehensively.

"Bye" Hermione replied.


	2. We Might As Well be Strangers

_**Chapter 2**_

_**We Might As Well Be Strangers**_

_I don't know your face_

_No more_

_Or feel the touch_

_That I adore_

_I don't know your face_

_No more_

_Its just a place_

_I'm looking for_

_We might as well be strangers_

_In another town_

_We might as well be living_

_In a different world_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_I don't know your thoughts_

_These days_

_We're strangers in_

_An empty space_

_I don't understand_

_Your heart_

_Its easier to be apart_

_We might as well be strangers_

_In another town_

_We might as well_

_Be living_

_In a different town_

_We might as well be living_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_**-"We Might As Well Be Strangers" **__**Keane**_

A week had passed since Ron and Hermione had come back from Australia. Ginny was due to start school term the following day, Ron had decided to forgo the N.E.W.T. s and help George with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop, and Harry and Hermione were hard at work studying through owl correspondence for their N.E.W.T. s . Things were going on fairly well. At least fair from the prospective of a stranger. Anybody who saw their household and didn't really know them wouldn't be aware of the awkwardness lingering in the house. Harry and Ginny were fine. They were acting just like they had been all summer. Harry and Ron were getting along smoothly as well. The problem was Harry and Hermione and Ron and Hermione. It was odd; Harry witnessed how Hermione and Ron's rows became more frequent and hurtful, more intense than they ever had been in Hogwarts. He honestly didn't understand why they were still together when they hurt each other verbally. Their relationship seemed so force when they were in front of Harry and Ginny.

Things weren't as smooth between Hermione and himself either. It wasn't as bad as with Ron. However, they were not the friends they had been years before. Nor were they the friends they had been just a year ago. Harry really believed the war had strengthened their friendship, making it an unbreakable bond. However, it seemed to have strained the friendship in some way as well. Things were strange and their usual typical communication was lacking. Something Harry had never experienced with Hermione. Hermione also didn't seem like she was willing to talk. Harry knew something was wrong but he didn't know how to confront it. It was a really stressful situation to be in.

Harry was propped up on the velvety green pillows of his couch in the living room. He was reading the grade seven edition of Defense against the Dark Arts, something that was irrelevant, as it was his best subject. The only subject he could beat Hermione in. He was just about to start the next chapter when Hermione walked into the room.

"Hey Harry, uhm Ginny told me to tell you that she needs to see you in her room for a minute." said Hermione uncomfortably.

"Why?" asked Harry bemusedly.

"She didn't say." Hermione shrugged.

"All right." said Harry feeling more confused by the minute. He swung his legs off the couch, got up and walked past Hermione without a glance.

Harry went up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at the second door on the left side, which was Ginny's.

Harry turned the knob and walked in.

As soon as he walked in, he heard the door lock itself. He looked around and saw a wand peering out of the bathroom door that had been left ajar.

Harry stared nervously as he saw a slender leg curl around the doorframe.

"Uhm…Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a crimson red, satin bathrobe. Her fiery red hair was sleek and straight.

"You and I have some unfinished business." said Ginny raising an eyebrow seductively.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked stammering.

Ginny got closer to him.

"Do you remember what I gave you for your seventeenth birthday?"

"A kiss..." Harry replied.

"Yes and there would've been more than that if my prat of a brother and Hermione hadn't walked in." said Ginny wrapping her arms around Harry.

"Ginny-"

"Now, I'm going to go away to school for at least four months." said Ginny. "And I'm going to need something to remember you by."

Harry gulped.

"Something very special." she added in a sultry voice.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" said Harry, still hoping that this was all a joke. She couldn't be serious about this.

Ginny unwrapped herself from Harry and walked towards her bed.

"Maybe this, will speak louder than words." She said, her back facing Harry as she untied the front of her robe.

Harry backed nervously into the door. He did not know what to do. A situation like this had never been occurred to him before. He was only sure of what he _didn't _want to do.

Ginny stood before him in a black satin teddy with a red ribbon tied neatly in the front. She was smiling pompously as she lay across the bed.

"No." said Harry firmly.

"Oh come on Harry. We're both adults here. And we love each other."

"We haven't been together long enough for that Ginny." Harry said.

"What does it matter how long we've been together?" Ginny asked. "We know we want to be together forever. Isn't that enough?"

"No!" said Harry firmly.

Ginny sat up angrily.

"It's me isn't it?" she said. "I don't measure up to Cho. Is that it?"

"It's not that." said Harry edgily.

"Then what is it?" asked Ginny furiously.

"I'm not ready to go there with you." Harry said sternly. "With _anyone_…"

"That's right. I had to go get the most bloody do-gooder of the entire Wizarding world." said Ginny indignantly.

"Well it's not like you didn't know that from the start." Harry argued.

Ginny glared at him and pointed her wand to the door to unlock it.

"Get out!"

"Fine" Harry shrugged.

Harry turned the knob and walked out into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind him loudly.

He let out a sigh of relief. He spotted Hermione and made a beeline for her.

"Did you know she was calling me in for that?" Harry asked heatedly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I know you're lying." Harry said. "You know she was calling me in for that spectacle."

"Well, what did you want me to do Harry?" Hermione said angrily. "She's your girlfriend, I'm not about to intervene in your love life."

"You knew I wasn't going to like that surprise." Harry argued.

"What makes you so sure that I can read your mind?"

"Because you always have before." Harry answered.

"Well maybe those days are over." Hermione said seriously.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Just forget I said anything." said Hermione getting up and walking past him.

"Hermione!" said Harry.

She just ignored him and kept on walking and disappeared into her room.

Harry kicked the side of the sofa in anger. _I'm never going to understand women_. He thought irritably. He did not what had gotten into Hermione or Ginny. All he knew was that something had to give. And soon.


	3. In Another Life

_**Chapter 3**_

_**In Another Life**_

_Do You Love Me? Oh, Do You Love Me?_

_I say so_

_Do You Need Me Oh do you need me?_

_God I Hope_

-"_**In Another Life" **__**Ashlee Simpson**_

Harry stood beside the long window in his bedroom. The weather outside was gloomy; it was going to rain soon. He could tell. The sky was gray and the trees swayed violently in the wind. Harry had taken a small break from his studying. Every spell in the books made him relive the moment he had used them in the war. Defense against the Dark Arts was especially harder to study than the other subjects. He hadn't really noticed that he hadn't used his phoenix wand much. The war, as far away as it seemed, was still fresh in Harry's mind. He had not told anybody, of how empty he felt, it was all odd. He felt like he was living someone else's life, usurping it. Ginny no longer seemed the way she used to to Harry. It was if all of a sudden a blindfold had been removed from his eyes. He didn't see her in the light he had during the war. Something was missing. It was all so strange to him. He had longed and dreamed of living after his confrontation with Voldemort. Now that he had, he had no idea how to live his life. How to live a life without the hand of doom lingering above him. He now had the possibility of living the life he had always wanted. However, now he wasn't sure what exactly was that he wanted.

He moved away from the window and back to his massive poster bed, where his books and parchment laid scattered. He sat at the foot of the bed, looking at the wall dedicated to his and Sirius's photographs. He spotted one of Hermione, Ron, and himself. The three of them smiled and waved back at him. They were all genuinely happy. Harry smiled at the picture, remembering exactly when it had been taken. Colin Creevy had caught them in a cheery mood during one of their brakes from O.W.L s study sessions. Those carefree moments seemed like ages a go to Harry. Sure, he shared a house with his best friends, but things seemed much more different now. More so with Hermione. There was barely any dialogue between Hermione and himself. Whenever they did talk, conversation went back to the topic of N.E.W.T.s. More than once, Harry had had the impulse to talk to her, to find out what was wrong. He knew something was wrong, he could always read her like a book. It came along with knowing someone for seven years.

He walked out of the room and down the hallway to Hermione's door. He knocked on it gently.

"Come in" Hermione replied from the inside.

Harry turned the knob and walked in. Hermione's back was facing him. She was sitting on the bed, staring at the window. Harry watched, as she hastily rubbed her eyes and was startled to see her eyes were somewhat red, as if she had been crying.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." said Hermione dismissively. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, there is something I wanted to talk about." Harry said nervously. He had no idea how to start this conversation.

"What's going on?" he blurted after mulling it over for a few minutes.

Hermione looked at him, perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Between us. Hermione, something's odd. We've spent days in near silence," said Harry. "Why?"

"I wouldn't have thought you'd have mind It." said Hermione sounding resentfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I can get pretty annoying at times. I'm surprised at why you're even still my friend."

Harry was confused.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm saying that it's done. You vanquished Voldemort. You beat the prophecy." explained Hermione tearfully. "I've served my purpose. Why can't you just flat out tell me?"

Harry felt stung. Did Hermione really think that he only needed her as an aid in his battle against Voldemort? Had he, in anyway, done anything to make her believe that was true?

"Hermione, do you honestly think that's true?" Harry asked tenderly.

Hermione shrugged, her tears spilling over her eyes. She hated looking so vulnerable in front of Harry. Especially now, when things were so awkward between them, and the Harry she knew had long since disappeared.

"How long have you felt this way?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can't pinpoint the exact moment." said Hermione bleakly. "But it must have happened at some point during our sixth year."

Harry sat down next to Hermione and wrapped a soothing arm around her waist.

"How could you ever think that?" he said gently. "Hermione, you are so important to me. You're my best friend; we've been through so much together."

Hermione nodded.

"I know." she said throatily, the lump in her throat was hard to swallow. "That's what hurt even more. After everything we've been through and after all those years together. I was afraid that I'd lose your friendship."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked.

"The Half-Blood Prince's potions book, my constant nagging and the time I broke your wand." said Hermione speaking into her hands. "I saw your friendship with Ron change when he left us in the tent during the war. Even though it's water under the bridge, you can't deny that it changed your friendship forever."

"No… I can't," said Harry truthfully. "But that's different. You were looking out for me. And about the wand, that was an accident. You were trying to save my life, I was just overreacting."

"Harry, you know it affected us later on," said Hermione looking into his eyes for the first time since he came into her room. "And you got along better with Ron. You always did. You had lots to talk about."

"But with me, it was all serious. I mean what chance do we have in still being friends now that you don't need me? Now that you're safe? Look at how quiet we've been with each other this whole time before now. I'm afraid that you have no further reasons to keep me around."

"I still need you." said Harry honestly.

Hermione looked at him questionably.

"I am serious when I say that." he assured her. "Hermione, no one has ever stuck by me the way you have. You've never left my side, no matter how rude, angry, or brooding I've gotten."

"There's no way I could ever repay your loyalty. Do you know how much that has meant to me?" Harry said sincerely.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." said Harry. "I'll never forget that you stayed in the tent with me, even though you yourself were starting to doubt the progress were making. You stayed with me. I appreciate you more than you'll ever know."

Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"You don't know how great it is to hear that." she said.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel used."

"It's all right." Hermione told him. "I know now that you really appreciate what I've done. What I always will do."

"You know I've never been good in the emotions department. Or talking about things like this," said Harry wiping away Hermione's tears. "Even if it is with a best friend."

Hermione chuckled.

"You'll learn in due time." she assured him. "I'm sure of it."

They smiled at each other. Hermione had just become aware of how close they were. Their faces inches from each other. She was also aware of the weight lifted off her shoulders. The awkwardness had vanished.

Harry's eyes darted side to side. Taking her features in. he had just noticed how light and bright her brown eyes were. The light, almost barely there spray of freckles across her cheeks. The upward curve of her mouth. He felt his body lean in. As if out of its own accord-closer to hers. His lips barely millimeters apart from hers. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of her mouth, the salty trails of her tears that he realized that he was kissing her. Hermione, his best friend.

Hermione didn't know how it had happened. Or rather how it was still happening. All she knew was that she was kissing him back enthusiastically. She was happier than she had ever been. She felt light as a feather. As if the entire world had vanished, leaving just Harry and her. Alone. Before she knew it, she felt the cold air touch her lips as Harry's left hers.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Hermione didn't say a word. She was confused at what had just happen, even more so on why it had ended.

Harry tried to read her, but for the first time he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. Was she so appalled at what had just happened that she was in shock?

"I don't know why I just did that." he said, still trying to determine what she was feeling, but her face remained stunned. "I'll let myself out."

Harry got up the bed and walked rapidly out of the room, leaving a perplexed Hermione behind.


	4. Can't stop

_**Can't Stop**_

_All alone in my room_

_Think of you at a rate that is truly alarming_

_I keep grouping my memories of you,_

_In my head I pretend that you want me_

_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate reality_

_And put myself at ease by pretending_

_That she still loves me_

_I cant stop thinking about you,_

_I cant stop thinking about you_

_You never coerce with what I do_

_I cant stop thinking about your love_

_Ohhh yeah_

"_**Can't stop" Maroon 5**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Can't stop**_

_'_

_**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. i know alot of you have put my story on alert and i would appreciate it if you do have it on alert, then please review. it really does mean alot. sorry if this chapter is sort of bland, i promise they get better as the story progresses. now on to chapter 4**_

_What just happened?' _Hermione asked herself. She was sitting on the bed, exactly how Harry had left her after their kiss. She was confused at why he had kissed her in the first place and hurt on how he'd apologized after doing it. Had he been taken over by the moment or had he really chosen to kiss her because it was the right thing to do? Whatever the reason had been, they were back to square one. The awkwardness they had just erased only a few minutes ago, had risen from the ashes. He had_ kissed _her. How could they possibly forget that had occurred?

As expected the following morning was a strange one. Harry muttered a light 'good morning' before disappearing into his room. Grimmauld Place was enveloped with silence as they both remained in their room for the entire day. They didn't even come out to eat without first checking if the other one was in their room. Hermione was sitting on her bed. The mattress was littered with parchment and books as she furiously scribbled notes. She had resorted to burying herself in work. She could not waste any more time trying to decipher just what had happened last night and what it meant. At this point, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. He had apologized immediately after he kissed her, and he had avoided her all day. Clearly, it was a sign that he regretted kissing her. A sign that he might've even felt revolted about it. Hermione shook her head, trying to silence the taunting and doubting voices in her head.

She turned her head as her door open, half-expecting it to be Harry, but it turned out to be Ron.

"Hey" said Ron tentatively.

Hermione just looked at him. She hadn't been at all pleased with his behavior for the last week.

"Er….I brought you these." said Ron holding out a bouquet of violets in front of him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Ron said shuffling his feet nervously.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Hermione asked harshly.

"For acting like a jerk."

"Be more specific Ron. Because acting like a jerk is something you've been doing even when we were in Australia." Hermione said irritably.

"Hermione what do you want me to say?" Ron asked. "I'm apologizing that should be the whole point."

"Apologizing isn't enough Ron." Hermione explained. "The constant bickering has got to stop."

"Why is it a problem now?" Ron asked. "That's how we are. How we've always been."

"And that makes it all right?" Hermione asked. "Ron, I really had hoped that by getting together this all would've stopped. But it seems it hasn't."

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Ron with a tormented look on his face.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"No," said Hermione simply. "Maybe I'm wrong in not breaking this off. But I'm willing to prove I'm right to keep this going."

Ron rushed forward and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Hermione stood limply as Ron hugged her. She was already regretting not dumping him. Still, it was better than burning out her mind wondering what Harry's kiss had meant. Here was a boy who genuinely loved her; there was no doubt in her mind that Ron was crazy about her. She wasn't entirely as into him as she had once been.

Harry lay on his bed, his hands folded behind his head, looking up at the white ceiling. He had just woken up from a nap that had made him dream of Hermione. There it was again, Hermione kept filling his thoughts to the point that even his subconscious thoughts were of her. He had dreamt of their kiss. The warmth of her mouth felt as vivid in the dream as it had when he had kissed her in reality. Harry shook his head furiously, slapping his face softly with his hands. _'What are you doing?' _he asked himself. _'This is Hermione you're thinking of. You're best friend!'_

He got up and walked to his bathroom to splash some water on his weary eyes. Maybe his lack of sleep was the reason he was having those night and day dreams in the first place. He walked up to his sink, turned on the faucet and cupped his hands beneath the rushing, warm water. He splashed the water on his face and grabbed the sides of the sink. He looked up to his reflection and was shocked too see Hermione's reflection in the mirror. She was smiling warmly up at him. Harry whipped around to see nothing but an empty wall. It had all been in his mind. Why was his mind so set up on thinking of Hermione all of a sudden?

He walked back towards his bed and picked up his Grade seven Transfiguration book, a piece of parchment and a quill. Maybe focusing on his studies would take his mind off Hermione. Or so he wished it would.

"Listen I have to go back to the shop, George is getting orders from Hogwarts students like mad." said Ron. "But, I'd like to take you out to dinner later tonight. That sounds okay."

"Yeah, sure" said Hermione simply.

"I'll see you at eight." said Ron bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

Hermione half-smiled at him as he left the room.

It was three in the afternoon and she was starving. Deciding that it was worth having an awkward run into Harry than to starve, Hermione walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Does Miss Granger want anything in particular?" asked Kreacher politely.

Kreacher had finally gotten over Hermione's blood status and was very kind to her in everyway.

"Oh, don't worry Kreacher, I'll make myself something." said Hermione calmly.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Miss." said Kreacher.

"Uhm all right. Well do you happen to have anything sweet?" Hermione asked.

"Kreacher just made a batch of brownies Miss." said Kreacher. "Kreacher will go get them for Miss Granger."

"Thank you Kreacher." said Hermione.

Hermione watched as Kreacher disappeared into the kitchen. She sat down in one of the rigid chairs of the dining room and looked around. Harry and Ginny had done a terrific job in redecorating the place. She was so engrossed in taking in all the details that she hadn't noticed Harry walking into to the dining room, his nose buried in a book. Harry hadn't noticed either. He sat down right in front of her, the thump of the book hitting the cherry wood table made Hermione look in his direction.

"Hey." Hermione muttered.

"Hey" said Harry bashfully without even looking her in the face.

"Harry it's all right, I get it. I know you didn't mean to kiss Me." said Hermione frankly. "I'm aware that it was a spur of the moment thing."

"You're not upset about how I took off?" Harry asked looking at her for the first time.

"No." Hermione replied. "I know I was upset and I know you wanted to console me somehow. But I'm not upset. I mean it's not like I fancy you or anything."

"Yeah" said Harry smiling warily.

An awkward pause followed.

"It's really okay. I had even forgotten about it." Hermione lied.

"Have I been acting too weird?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Sorry, I just…" Harry said as he shrugged. "I don't know I thought you would've taken it all in a different way."

"Not for a moment." said Hermione softly. "I know you fancy Ginny, and I'm with Ron. Like I said, it was a heat of the moment thing."

Harry drew a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you took it so well."

"Well that's because I know you so well I can kind of figure out how your mind works." said Hermione. "However you might not do well to not get in the habit of kissing upset girls."

Harry chuckled.

"You know, other girls might not take it as well." said Hermione jokingly.

Kreacher came in holding a silver tray of about ten brownies and a glass of water.

"Thank you Kreacher." said Hermione as Kreacher set the tray and glass in front of her.

"Will Master Harry want anything from Kreacher?" Kreacher asked.

"No thank you Kreacher, I'll just bum some brownies from Hermione." said Harry grabbing a brownie from the silver tray.

Kreacher nodded and disappeared once again.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry stuff the brownie he had taken from her tray into his mouth.

"So I guess everything's back to normal?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, back to normal." Harry replied covering his full mouth.

"I'm glad.' said Hermione genuinely.

Everything seemed to be slowing slipping back into its rightful place. Harry and Hermione were beginning to go back to the friends they had been before the war had occurred, and it was something that they were both grateful for.


	5. Stolen

_**Stolen**_

_Invitations are the grand farewells_

_Watch the best ones of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyes_

_Too early to, say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom fall_

_We are in celebration_

_One good stretch_

_Before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assures_

_And we all, sleep well , sleep well_

_Sleep well, sleep well, Sleep well, sleep well _

"_**Stolen"- Dashboard Confessional**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Stolen**_

'_I know it was a spur of the moment thing_?' Hermione asked herself angrily. _'What were you thinking?_'

Hermione was sitting in the living room, her lap inundated with parchment. It was a crisp October afternoon and she was all alone at Grimmauld Place. Ron was at the Hogsmeade branch of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes working frantically for the Halloween season and Harry had gone off to visit Ginny during her first Hogsmeade visit of the term. They had reconciled after Harry received a lengthy letter from Ginny, apologizing for the outburst she had made back when she had arranged a romantic night for the two in her bedroom. Hermione was sure Harry had reluctantly accepted Ginny's apology though she couldn't wrap her mind about why Harry didn't seem into his relationship.

The N.E.W.T.s were around the corner and Hermione was studying fervently. She turned her head as she heard the front door open.

"Harry, you're back early." Hermione said brightly.

"Yeah, Ginny is the new Gryffindor Captain so she had had to cut our date short." said Harry as he removed his cloak and hung it on the hook by the door.

"You've been at it since I left?" Harry asked eyeing the numerous pieces of parchment that was spread out on Hermione's lap and the floor.

"Yeah, the N.E.W.T.s are next week you know." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Already?" Harry asked taken aback.

"Mhm." Hermione replied going through her Ancient Runes notes for the umpteenth time.

Harry reached forward and closed the book on Hermione's lap.

"Harry what--"

"We won't be studying today." said Harry pulling the book from Hermione's hands.

"Why not?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We've been cooped up here for too long." Harry said placing Hermione's book on the coffee table. "It's beautiful day outside, why don't we just go to the park?"

"By park you mean the little playground around the corner?" Hermione asked amusedly.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Hermione laughed.

"That's for children."

"So what? Let's not act our age for once" said Harry whimsically. "Just relax on the swings. It'll be free of kids, term hasn't ended yet."

"Well all right, only because I agree that we have been locked up inside here forever." said Hermione.

After Harry and Hermione put on their cloaks and scarves they walked briskly to the playground around the corner from Grimmauld Place. The multi-colored foliage littered the pavement, reminding them that fall was fully alive. They arrived at the playground. It was deserted just like Harry had said. The swings swung back and forth, eerily, by the wind. Harry and Hermione walked toward them and sat down in the belt of the swing.

"The last time I sat on one of these, was the summer I received my Hogwarts letter." said Hermione remembering that day with a smile.

"How was that day for you? I've always been curious." Harry said as he gently swung himself forward.

"Well, I was sitting on the swings, crying because Emily Hunter had called me a teacher's pet. "said Hermione thoughtfully. "I felt so alone; everyone in school shunned me because I was the smart one."

"That's awful" said Harry.

"Yeah." said Hermione. "I got my letter right there, in the park. The kids all ran away because they were terrified of the gray owl that swooped down right in front of me."

"I saw that it had a roll of parchment in its mouth and I took it. When I unrolled it I saw that it was an envelope addressed to me."

"Was it hard to believe?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean I grew up with the most rational thinking people. We all thought it was joke," said Hermione. "But when McGonagall appeared at my house we knew it was real."

"Were your parents reluctant to let you go?" Harry asked.

"Not when they heard that Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in the wizarding world." said Hermione chuckling at the memory of her parent's enthusiasm after hear that piece of news.

"But I was scared." Hermione confessed.

"But Hogwarts was a place where we could finally belong." said Harry. "That's how I saw it at least."

"Yeah but I was odd even in this new world. When McGonagall told me that there were kids who grew knowing magic and seeing everyday, "said Hermione pensively. "I was worried that I was never going to catch up."

"So you did what you do best." said Harry smiling. "Memorized all the texts before school started."

Hermione nodded.

"I knew I would probably get on peoples nerves for knowing too much," Hermione admitted. "But I couldn't go into the wizarding clueless."

"Yeah." replied Harry staring at the floor.

"So you're set up on being an Aurora?" Hermione asked getting Harry out of his reverie.

"Yeah. Though I'm not sure there's much to do as an Auror now that Voldemort is gone." said Harry.

"Well there's always going to be mental people who are going to want to control the world." said Hermione jokingly. "I'd say that job is secure."

"What did you end up picking?" Harry asked curiously.

"I want to give Magical Law a try. I want to make sure the injustices that happened during the war never happens again." Hermione answered.

"I think you'll be great at It." said Harry earnestly.

Hermione felt herself blush, though she wasn't sure if it had been because of the compliment, or the chilly weather.

The wind howled around them as it pushed upon the trees and wrenched multi-colored leaves from the boughs.

"I think we should head back, the weather is getting a little pesky." said Harry.

They walked slowly out of the playground, talking amicably about the past. They were just around the corner of Grimmauld Place when Harry heard a whirring sound behind them. A cyclist was pedaling hard their way, nearing closer and he seemed to not care that he was about to run into them. Instinctively, Harry turned Hermione around and pushed her out of the way.

"Don't block the sidewalks you bloody pedestrians." yelled the man as he cycled past them.

"You bloody git." Harry shouted after him.

Hermione peeled herself from the wall Harry had pushed her into.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked looking at the cyclist as he sped from view.

"No idea." said Harry. "Sorry that I pushed you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Hermione.

"Hang on" said Harry getting closer to Hermione. "You've got some twigs in your hair."

Harry accidentally bushed his hand against Hermione's cheek as he pulled twigs out of her hair.

"Thanks." said Hermione blushing as she noticed their closeness.

"No problem" said Harry.

"Are they all gone?" Hermione asked chuckling that Harry had forgotten that he still had his hand in her hair.

"Oh uh yeah." said Harry quickly retrieving his hand.

"Well I'm going to go eat some of Kreacher's pecan pie and you pick up on studying again." said Hermione nervously.

"Yeah I'm going to go study too." said Harry.

"It was a nice idea, going to the playground." said Hermione as they walked through the no longer gloomy, narrow hallway of Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah it was." replied Harry.

"We should do it more often." Hermione muttered.

"Anytime." Harry said earnestly.


	6. Hanging By A Moment

_A/N: sorry for taking so long with the chapters but, as some of you may know, college can be pretty hectic. Anyway, I think you all will be pleased to know that the slow, developing chapters are almost gone! I always have a tough time with the developing of the story but once I pass that, it gets much easier which will mean faster updates_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hanging By A Moment**_

_Desperate for changes, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation _

_You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I'm not sure where to go_

_And I don't what I'm diving here to_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

"_**Hanging By A Moment"- Lifehouse**_

Hermione blew her bangs out of the way, as she finished combing her frizzy hair. She had just concocted an anti-frizz potion that would hopefully, finally tamed her curls. She gathered the lavender liquid in her cupped hands and smoothed it into her hair. According to her calculations, she would have shiny frizz-free hair in five minutes. Which was perfect because that was the time Harry was set to arrive from Auror training.

It was mid-November and both Harry and Hermione had passed their N.E.W.T.s with flying colours. Harry had been accepted into the Auror training academy and Hermione had been accepted into the ministry's Magical law program. It was because Harry and Hermione were forced to spend their nights alone, that they had developed the routine of watching movies late at night when there was nothing else to do. Ron spent long hours at his brother's shop and usually got home pretty late and Ginny was still in Hogwarts. Being alone together for long periods of time had proved to be a positive thing for Harry and Hermione. They were finally back to the place where they had been in their fifth year. They could read each other's minds, Harry could ask Hermione for advice on anything, and Hermione pestered Harry on reading his Auror texts, without worrying that she was annoying him. Yes, everything was back to normal.

With a final glance at the pomade of potion on her hair through the mirror, she walked into her shower to rinse it off. She emerged out of the shower, dried off, and slipped into her comfortable lounge pants and plain t-shirt. She retrieved her wand from the sink, pointed it to her hair, and dried it rapidly. She smiled at the result. Her hair was sleek and frizz-free. She wasn't ever one to harp on about her looks, but lately, inexplicably, she felt the need to touch up. Particularly on movie nights with Harry. Harry had failed to notice, but Hermione still liked fixing her hair every now and then. She liked doing girl stuff every now and then.

She walked out of the room and slumped down onto the forest green couch. She reached for the remote and scanned through the channels. There was nothing good on. As she scrolled the channels one more time, she heard a _pop_, signalling Harry's arrival.

"Hey" said Harry brightly as he hung his cloak on the hanger by the door. "You got home early"

"Yeah" said Hermione sitting up. "There hasn't really been a hard case lately so they don't really need any interns milling about."

"Anything good on tonight?" Harry asked sitting beside her.

"Not anything I would like," said Hermione. "but maybe you can find something."

Hermione handed the remote to Harry.

"So how was training?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Exhausting." replied Harry, his eyes glued to the television screen. "We had to run for hours, dodging spells."

"Sounds exhilarating." said Hermione.

"What about this movie?" Harry asked.

Hermione read the title: _Closer._

"Yeah sure." said Hermione simply.

Harry rested the remote and leaned back. As the names of the actor's in the movie appeared on the screen, he glanced at Hermione and only just noticed something different with her hair.

"Did you do something to your hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mixed in some hair potions to tame the frizz." said Hermione twirling her hair in her finger mindlessly.

"It looks nice." said Harry genuinely.

Hermione felt herself blush yet again to Harry's compliment.

"Thank you." said Hermione.

"I bet Ron would agree." said Harry thickly. "Has he seen it yet?"

"Ron never notices these things." said Hermione. "Especially now with him working with Fred, he's hardly ever here to notice anything."

"You miss having him around more often right?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Hermione said earnestly. "The more time he's away, the less we fight. Which is always an improvement to when he is around."

"You've got to nip this in the bud Hermione. You guys are perfect together" said Harry difficultly.

"You honestly think so?" Hermione asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"All right, obviously you have a warped idea of what a 'perfect couple' is." said Hermione laughing.

"Well maybe so, but Ron obviously cares for you a great deal." Harry said. "You two just have to find a way to settle your differences….."

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I'm starting to regret accepting to be his girlfriend."

"Well…uh…" said Harry. " Wow."

Hermione immediately regretted what she said.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized. "That must've sounded a little too intense."

"No, not at all," said Harry honestly. "how many times have I not old you everything that was going on with Ginny?"

"How are things with Ginny now?" Hermione asked in an attempt to get herself out of the hot seat.

Harry drew a heavy sigh.

"Well it's not great, but its okay." said Harry simply. "Can't complain."

Hermione nodded unconsciously.

"Why is that woman wearing a pink wig?" she asked, only just noticing the TV screen.

"I honestly don't know, "said Harry. "I haven't really been paying much attention."

Hermione leaned back readjusted her legs, so that they were crossed Indian style. They had missed the intro of the movie and were having a hard time catching up with it. As time progressed, Hermione felt her eyes getting heavier. She was tired, but mostly due to the time rather than from work. Being and intern had proved to be a mindless and boring task. She wasn't experiencing the hands on feeling she had hoped she would've. Hermione yawned and her head slipped further and further down.

Harry looked at the TV screen, but wasn't at all engrossed by the movie. His eyes stayed fixed upon the TV screen, while his mind wandered elsewhere. Thinking about how things were going with Ginny and how he felt like he was just going with the flow, he felt like he was moving slowly but had no idea where he was going. He felt as strange as ever. He had the life any one would envy, he had a very beautiful girlfriend, he was sharing a house with his best friends, he was in training to be an Auror, and his old friendship with Hermione had been successfully mended. Yet there was something he couldnt wrap his mind around. There was something constantly nagging at him in the back of his head. Without thinking, he ran his hands through Hermione's hair, who had fallen asleep without him realising. Seeing that she was craning her neck in an uncomfortable position, he laid her down gently across his lap.

The movie was nearing its end but Harry felt too weary to hold out sleeping any longer. The movie had lost its appeal when to much stuff was going on and Harry had missed the development. He felt his eyes close until he eventually drifted off to sleep.


	7. In A Second

_**Chapter 7**_

_**In A Second**_

_Don't know how you feel_

_You seem to keep it to yourself_

_Would you climb mountains?_

_Just show me this is something real_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think?_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am worth it?_

_Is this thing an open door?_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me,_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second_

_Could it be could it be_

_You and me, you and me?_

_Do I see, do I see clearly?_

"_**In A Second"- Aly & AJ**_

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling inexplicably sore. She squinted through the bright light the flooded the room. She realised that she wasn't in her room, but in the living room. She forced her eyes to fully open as she raised herself Harry's lap. Wearily she stirred Harry, who was sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

"Good morning." said Hermione in a scratchy voice.

"Hey" Harry replied croakily.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on your lap." said Hermione as she watched Harry raise his head off the couch precariously.

"Don't worry about it." said Harry tilting his head gently. "I was going to wake you when the movie ended but--"

"You fell asleep too?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah"

"Did you see Ron come in at all?" Hermione asked as she stretched.

"No." Harry answered.

"I'm gonna go see if he's in his room." said Hermione.

"All right," said Harry. "I'll ask Kreacher to prepare breakfast"

Hermione turned the corner that led to Ron's bedroom. She knocked on his mahogany door gently.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

She jiggled the door handle and found it to be unlocked. She pushed opened gently and peered inside. His bed was empty and dishevelled. Clothes and pictures littered the floor.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked cautiously. "Are you in here?"

There was no response.

Hermione edged toward the bathroom door, to where soft sobs were issuing.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively.

She turned the handle slowly and was startled to find Ron slumped against the bathroom wall. He was clutching his knees tightly to his face; his face was buried in them.

Hermione knelt down by him urgently.

"Ron what happened?" she asked nervously.

Ron's faced emerged and it was red and shining with tears. Hermione had never seen Ron cry, except for when his brother Fred died, and it was a truly troubling image.

"I Think I took too much Calming Draught." he said shakily, pointing a finger at spilled potion's bottle on the floor.

Hermione rushed to examine the bottle.

"Ron, this isn't Calming Draught. This is Distraught Serum!" she exclaimed.

Her knelt down, took his face in her hands, and forced him to face her.

"How much did you take?"

"I don't know." Ron answered.

Hermione sighed furiously. She looked around for his wand, which she found scattered not too far from him. She locked the cabinet with his wand and stood up.

"You stay here." Hermione commanded. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked anxiously.

"To get you an antidote." said Hermione.

"Don't be long." said Ron desperately.

"I won't." Hermione replied.

She walked briskly into the hallway and past the living room, into the grand bathroom by the entryway of the house. She opened up the potions cabinet and skimmed through the antidote section. She was making such a racket that she wasn't surprised when Harry walked in to see what was happening.

"What are you looking for?" asked Harry, as he watched Hermione frantically moving potion bottles.

"An antidote." Hermione replied simply.

"Why?" Harry asked urgently.

"Ron took Distraught Serum by mistake." Hermione explained. "He thought he had taken the Calming Draught. But he still drank too much of it."

"Did he say why he needed the Calming Draught in the first place?" Harry asked concernedly.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, but I have a hunch." she said. "Got it"

"He is all right though right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's just really upset." Hermione assured him. "I have to give this too him."

"I'll come with you."

"No" said Hermione, regretting that she had said it so harshly. "I'll take care of it."

"Okay" said Harry uncertainly.

Hermione walked back into Ron's bathroom and found him just as she had left him.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." said Hermione handing the bottle to him.

"I already feel better with having you here, with Me." said Ron.

Hermione shrugged off his comment.

"Come on; let's get you to the bed."

It was with a lot of effort that she managed to bring Ron to his bed. The potion seemed to have worked sine Ron was no longer sobbing but seemed entranced.

"Why did you want Calming Draught in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"Because I saw you with Harry." Ron said absently. "On the couch. Together."

"Ron nothing was going on." said Hermione. "We were watching a movie together and we fell asleep."

"Are you sure it wasn't more?" Ron asked accusatorily.

"No" said Hermione irritably. "When are you going to stop being suspicious about us Ron?"

"Us being together should not stop me from being friends with Harry." Hermione argued. "All three of us have gone through so much to let relationships ruin or friendship."

"I know I'm being stupid." said Ron reasonably. "But I'm afraid, that once again Harry is going to get something else that I want."

"Well you're gonna have to tackle that issue somehow." said Hermione. "I'm with_ you._ But if you keep on doing this, you're going to drive me away. I don't want that to happen, but I'm not going to deal with these insecurities anymore."

"I know," said Ron. "I'm sorry, and I am going to try."

Hermione forced a smile.

"I'm going to floo George and tell him you can't come in today." she said walking towards the door.

"Are you working today?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Yes." said Hermione

Ron's face fell. Hermione spotted his disappointment.

"I was hoping that maybe we could spend some much needed time together." said Ron sadly.

"I'll try to get out of work early." said Hermione simply. "I'll see you later."

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye at least?" Ron asked expectantly.

"Sure." said Hermione.

Hermione walked back to Ron's bed and placed a kiss on his cheek. She walked back to the door and walked out. After she closed it, she leaned against it and sighed heavily.

"I…uh…heard everything." said Harry, startling Hermione. "Not on purpose, I was just…walking by."

"I didn't know Ron still felt envious of me."

"Yeah, I really thought he had shaken it off." said Hermione remorsefully.

"I understand if you know, you wanna call off movie nights." said Harry. "I know Ron wasn't pleased when he saw us."

"No he wasn't." Hermione agreed. "But I'm not going to alter my life because of his insecurities."

"Hermione it's all right" said Harry honestly. "I don't mind. The last thing I want is to cause a row between you two."

"No it's not all right." Hermione argued. "We've all been friends longer than I have been his girlfriend. And I'm not about to stop doing something because he feels insecure. It's never been my thing, you know that."

"But what if he was right?" Harry asked.

"Right about what?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"About….nothing forget it." said Harry.

"Just say it!" said Hermione. "It's obviously not nothing."

"I have to go to the Ministry or I'm going to be late." said Harry dismissively. "I'll see you later."

Hermione remained bemused as he kissed her on the cheek.


	8. Out Of The Blue

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Out Of The Blue**_

_When something's pure_

_How can people just say_

_We're not meant to be ?_

_And when something's true_

_How can people just _

_Keep me away from you_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me?_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I've got to get over you_

_We're given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_Just want to hear what you've got to say_

_Are you feeling the same?_

_Cause I'm not okay_

_The day we met that was something more_

"_**Out Of The Blue"- Aly & Aj**_

__Ginny was sitting alone in the Three Broomsticks. She was sipping on her Butterbeer as she was writing her weekly letter to Harry. She had decided to skip out on the family's trip to Shell Cottage. She knew it would be unpleasant to be in such a small house with her mother and a pregnant Fleur. She instead opted to stay at Grimmauld Place and spend some quality time with Harry. Her Harry. She looked up from her letter as she heard the door from the Three Broomsticks open. It was Cho. She had never hated or been a fan of Cho, but seeing Harry's ex-girlfriend, who was beautiful, walking in, made her uncomfortable. Ginny watched as Cho ordered a Butterbeer, and surprisingly walked towards her.

"Hello Ginny." said Cho brightly.

"Hello Cho, what are you doing in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I was just doing some early Christmas shopping." said Cho brightly. "Lovely shop your brother's running by the way."

"Thanks" Ginny replied simply.

"So…are you still with Harry?" Cho asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm actually writing him a letter." said Ginny smugly. "And I'm going to spend my Christmas break at his house he inherited from his godfather."

Ginny didn't know why she felt the need to say this all to Cho, but it felt good. Cho obviously still harboured some feelings for Harry, and she couldn't help but rub it in her face that her opportunity was long gone.

"Wow." said Cho. "Just you and Harry alone?"

"Well my brother and Hermione live there too." Ginny replied. "But they're probably going to do something together."

"Hermione is still with your brother right?" Cho asked.

"Yes." Ginny answered irritably. Cho was seriously starting to bug her.

"Well that's a relief." said Cho. "Nothing could've been worse than Harry and Hermione living together, unattended for hours."

"Why?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well it's no secret how well those two get along right?" Cho said smugly, sensing that Ginny was getting a little apprehensive.

"It's true, they get along well but that's because they've been friends for years." said Ginny. "That's natural; they're like brother and sister."

"Please don't tell me your falling for that lie." said Cho obnoxiously. "Look, I am an ex, so I kind of know what I'm talking about."

Ginny looked at her in outrage, but Cho just ignored it.

"Harry and Hermione are not _just_ friends." said Cho. "I spotted it four years ago and so did Viktor Krum. They're just too slow to see it."

"That's not true." Ginny spat.

Cho shrugged.

"I just wanted to let you know to be very aware of them." she said unkindly. "It's only a matter of time. And if you want to still be Harry's girlfriend. Keep a watch out on the two."

"Well I don't need your advice. I know how to handle my boyfriend." said Ginny irritably.

"I'm just giving advice." said Cho in fake politeness. "I'll leave you to finish the letter."

Ginny lividly watched as Cho walked out of the Three Broomsticks. She had not hated her before, but now she was almost certain she did. After all, she had just planted the seed of doubt in her head, which could only cause more anxiety about being away from Harry.

Hermione breathed deep and forced herself to knock on Harry's bedroom door. What Harry had almost said three weeks ago, was still bothering her. She knew it was probably ridiculous to ask now, now that three weeks had passed and he probably didn't even remember what he was going to say.

Harry opened the door; he was wearing his scarlet and gold Quidditch sweater and black lounge trousers. His hair was dishevelled more than usual and he looked tired.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was just reading my Auror's handbook." he said yawning. "I have a practical test tomorrow."

"Oh…well I'll come back later." said Hermione.

"No, I was just about to take a break." said Harry. "Come in."

Hermione walked in, picked up Harry's book, and sat down on the foot of his bed.

"I'm seriously starting to consider being an Auror." she said smiling as she skimmed through the book.

"Really? " asked Harry sitting on his bed, watching her intently.

"No, I'm just joking." said Hermione closing the book. "Being Auror seems exciting, but I really want to make a difference with law. Even if it's not as active as being an Auror."

"Well if you ever did decide to be an Auror, We'd be an amazing team." said Harry brightly.

"Oh definitely." said Hermione smiling at him broadly.

Harry observed Hermione closely. She had her hair in a low ponytail, nothing fancy, yet she looked different. She was pretty; Harry was stunned that he had ever overlooked it. Sure, she looked beautiful at the Yule Ball, Slughorn's party, and at Bill and Fleur's, but he was only just noticing her natural beauty. He had been to busy with Voldemort, school, and with other girls, that he had completely taken Hermione for granted.

"You should wear ponytails more often," Harry said. "It looks nice on you."

"Thank you." said Hermione. She felt herself blushing yet again to Harry's comment. "So…Ginny's coming for her Christmas holiday tomorrow.," said Hermione amicably. "I bet you can't wait."

Harry's stomach gave a lurch, Ginny was the last thing on his mind.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't sound so excited." she said.

"I am. My mind is just roaming around." Harry lied.

"You can tell me you know." said Hermione pryingly. "It's only fair. I tell you practically all my woes with Ron."

"There's nothing to tell." said Harry.

"All right, if you're sure." Hermione said.

"I am." said Harry.

Hermione wondered how to word what she had been dying to ask since she came in, but couldn't find a way to do it. She decided to just do it.

"You know…this may sound dumb but…" said Hermione attentively. "I've actually been wondering of what you tried to say me the day run took the Distraught Serum."

"Oh…" said Harry taken aback. "It was nothing honestly."

"I don't think it was nothing." said Hermione delicately. "Look, I don't know about you but…things have been changing slightly between us and I just wanna know if it's not just me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Harry avoiding her eyes.

"I think you do." Hermione replied. "Harry, ever since that kiss--"

"We talked about that. It was nothing remember?" Harry reminded her.

"Yeah but for the last few weeks, it made it seem like it _was _something." Hermione argued. "I blush at every comment you make me, I look forward to our movie night just because I know we'll be alone."

"Don't you see?" Hermione persisted as Harry continued to avoid her gaze. "Something is obviously going on. And I got the impression that you think so too."

Harry thought carefully before he spoke again.

"You're right." he said sincerely. "Something is going on."

Hermione watched as Harry paced around the room.

"I think I'm starting to see you in a different light." said Harry.

Hermione smiled broadly. It was music to her ears.

"And I hate it."

Hermione's smile vanished.

"I hate it because I can't do anything about It." said Harry. "I hate it because it's happening too late. Because it's happening when I'm with someone else, and its making me feel guilty and it's wrong because something so good shouldn't be wrong."

Harry turned around to see Hermione. Her face was unreadable.

"We have to handle this before it gets out of hand." Hermione agreed.

"Are you saying you feel the same way?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry when I told you that our kiss meant nothing I was lying. I was hurt when I thought it was a spur of the moment thing."

Harry furiously ran his hands through his raven hair, dishevelling it even more.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, but we better know by tomorrow because we can't keep doing this." said Hermione. "Not to ourselves and especially not to Ron and Ginny."

"I know." said Harry. "I know"


	9. Happy

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Happy**_

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you_

_Yesterday I heard the news_

_I hear you ought to be congratulated_

_So I guess that's what I'll do_

_I'm so happy for you_

_I could cry_

_Yeah I'm so elated ;_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_I don't think about you every night_

_Before I close my eyes_

_I'm so happy for you baby_

_I could, cry_

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding_

_Wish that it was make believe_

_Praying for the sky to open up and_

_Wash away your memory_

_I can walk around with a pretty face on_

_Even when I'm black and blue_

_What the point in telling everybody_

_I'm not over you?_

_I'm so happy for you_

_I could cry_

_Yeah I'm so elated ;_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_I'm so happy for you_

_So, so happy for you_

_I don't think about you every night_

_Before I close my eyes _

_I'm so happy for you_

_I could cry_

"_**Happy"- Saving Jane**_

Christmas was nearing and Ginny had long since arrived at Grimmauld Place. She had become inexplicably clingy. She rarely let Harry out of her sight. Harry hadn't gotten the chance to talking with Hermione. Ginny seemed to blatantly refuse to leave Harry alone if Hermione was in the room. It was all seriously starting to annoy Harry. Particularly because he knew that Hermione fancied him as much as he did her, yet neither could do anything about it because of the Weaselys. Despite the annoyance that Ron and Ginny were causing, they were not about to hurt their friends. They were both too high in moral fibre to put themselves before their friends.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Ginny and Ron had gone off to Shell Cottage to make a brief visit to their family. Harry and Hermione had had a narrow escape from going along, due to their jobs.

Harry had gotten all his Christmas shopping done weeks before. The only person left on the list was his girlfriends Ginny. It was after much deliberation with himself that he thought of the perfect gift for her. He didn't know if it had been due to the Firewhiskey he had drunk, but he suddenly felt like a risk taker. He knew his gift to Ginny would change not only his life, but everyone else's as well. In his right mind, he would've completely gone against his decision. The thing was he wasn't in his right mind. He was confused. He felt extremely guilty about thinking of Hermione every time he was with his girlfriend. Yet he couldn't help the way his eyes lit up and the way his spirits rose up whenever he saw Hermione. He hadn't resolved the issue he and Hermione had come across. He hadn't found a solution to the problem they faced of fancying each other and being with other people. Harry was desperate at this point, and that was partly the reason why he had picked Ginny's particular present.

Harry seemed cheery that morning. He was pacing up and down the kitchen while Kreacher served breakfast.

"What is going on with you?" Hermione asked chuckling at seeing Harry so nervous.

"I just thought of the perfect Christmas present for Ginny." Harry said excitedly.

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

Harry kept pacing, wondering how to tell Hermione.

"Harry just come out with it" said Hermione laughing seeing Harry look so flustered.

"I'm gonna ask Ginny to marry me." Harry said smiling.

Hermione dropped her spoon into her cereal bowl.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." said Harry.

Hermione was speechless.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked." replied Hermione. "It's sort of… sudden."

"Sudden?" asked Harry as he sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Yes. You and Ginny have only been together for a year and technically not even that because of the war and her being at Hogwarts"

"I know, but I really missed her." said Harry. "It would also make for a perfect Christmas present."

Hermione eyed Harry closely.

"Harry this is a really big step." Hermione said seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Pretty sure." Harry replied.

"Pretty sure isn't good enough." said Hermione irritably.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked tactlessly.

"That has to be the stupidest question you could ask me Harry." said Hermione bitterly.

Harry sighed.

"I know this is hard on you--"

"Is this how you're planning on fixing our little issue?" Hermione asked daringly. "Because it's not going to work."

"Hermione it's for the best." said Harry. "You know it is. It doesn't matter how much we fancy each other or what it could become when we both know that neither of us will leave Ron or Ginny."

"Maybe so, But you're taking the easy way out." said Hermione angrily. "But if it's what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you. Do what you want."

Hermione whipped around angrily.

"Hermione, don't hate me." Harry said pleadingly.

Hermione turned around slowly, she had angry tear in her eyes. Nevertheless, the way Harry had said 'don't hate me' melted her heart.

"As much as I want to at this moment," Hermione said thickly. "That's something that will--unfortunately--never happen."

Harry smiled shyly at her.

"And you're right." Hermione added. "It's not like anything could've happened between us anyway. The hurt that we would cause Ron and Ginny is just not worth it."

It hurt Harry to see Hermione hurting, it hurt even more to hear that what could've been wasn't even worth fighting for, just because of the damage they would do to their partners. Sometimes it wasn't all that great to do the right thing.

"I know I'm pushing my luck here but…" said Harry uncertainly. "Will you help me pick out a ring?"

It felt like a low blow to Hermione. As if Harry had just rubbed salt in her wounds. Yet she knew that if she was willing to have Harry as a friend even if having his love was impossible, she'd have to do stuff she would've normally done as just a platonic friend.

"You are really pushing your luck." said Hermione smirking. "But fine. I'll help you but you really shouldn't trust my judgement when I'm not in the most placid mood."

That afternoon, Harry and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. Some of the Firewhiskey's effect was wearing off and Harry was starting to see the stupidity of his gift idea. However, the damage had been done and the least he could do was go through with it. He knew Hermione had reluctantly agreed to help him. He knew that what she secretly wanted to do was send him a dose of her terrifying bird attack spell. Not that he didn't deserve it. At the same time, he kept repeating what he had told her, in his head. It was true; they were both too honourable to put themselves first. Harry also was starting to fear that his crush for Hermione was all a result of the time they had been cooped up alone together. That would've been a terrible foundation to build on. He'd rather take the safe route and wonder what could've been than to regret crossing the line and ruin their friendship indefinitely.

"What about this one?" Harry asked pointing at a tacky ring with an intense yellow band and rusty looking diamond.

"Harry, are you even trying?" Hermione asked in jest.

"It looks nice, it looks antique." Harry said.

"Yeah, it might've been popular in the medieval period." said Hermione cattily. "Not so much now"

Harry was taken aback by Hermione's icy comment. Hermione spotted his stunned face.

"What?" she asked him.

"That was a Lavenderish comment." said Harry laughing.

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well it's an ugly ring." she said.

"Okay. So which one would you pick?" Harry asked.

Hermione scanned around the pane and a certain ring caught her eye. It was classic, white gold band and single pear-cut diamond ring.

"That one." said Hermione pointing towards the ring.

Harry beckoned the sales witch over and she brought the ring out of the case and handed it to Hermione to try on. She slipped it on effortlessly and extended her hand out to examine it.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said breathlessly.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if the ring was hers and Harry had just proposed to her.

"It is." Harry agreed.

"Shall I ring it up then?" the sales witch asked.

"Yes please." said Harry politely.

Hermione slipped the ring off and handed it to the sales witch. She had picked out the most beautiful engagement ring for the future fiancée of the man she had fancied since fifth year. If there was ever a time she wanted to hit herself, it was now. She watched sullenly as the sales witch handed Harry a tiny white boy wrapped in a bright red bow. In her mind's eye she could see herself walking down the aisle, smiling at everyone as she neared to Harry who was standing patiently at the alter, his eyes never leaving hers. She was just about to grasp Harry's hand to stand by him when Ginny appeared and pushed her out of the way. Hermione shook her head, trying to rid it of all the nonsense it was creating. She thought of how it would all eventually melt down. They'd get married; Ginny would take up most of Harry's time, making it harder for Harry and her to maintain their friendship the same. They'd eventually drift apart so much that they would only be acquaintances. It was a horrible thought to her and it was even more horrible to know that it was very probable.

Harry pocketed the small box into his trouser's pocket. It was done. All that was left was plucking up the courage to ask the question.

"You can't marry Ginny!" Hermione blurted.

Harry turned around.

"What?"

"I said you can't marry Ginny." Hermione repeated more daringly.

"Why not?" inquired Harry.

"Because of this" said Hermione.

She flung herself on him and kissed him hard on the mouth giving him no time to prepare himself. It was passionate kiss, not at all like the sweet romantic kiss they had shared months ago. It was a kiss to end the world. She wanted him to know the passion and yearning she had had for him for years. She wanted him to forget who Ginny was, forget the world. She wanted him to know what real love was, not the imitation he was living with Ginny.

Harry was taken aback, but it did not take him long to respond, and very enthusiastically at that.

_**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter won't cause tomatoes to be thrown at me. I took a chance with this chapter because I think it's needed for you to understand Harry and Hermione later. As you may already know, this is an AU story but I don't think the characters are completely off. I for one think Hermione would do what she did, after all she has put up with a lot and she just wants Harry to know what she feels. Also don't worry too much about the proposal because this chapter and that kiss may have just thrown it down the drain. I will post chapter 10 as soon as I can because this chapter sort of ended in a cliff hanger. I'm hoping you'll bear with me because the story is just going to get even juicier!. In the meantime please review.**_


	10. Now You Know

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Now You Know**_

_So the story goes_

_There's something you should know_

_Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

_I never want to be without you_

_Oh no, here I go now you know_

_What I feel about you_

_There's no running_

_I must've been wrong to doubt you_

_Oh no there I go, no control_

_And I'm falling_

_So now you know_

_Feel so light, craving oxygen_

_All this truth's left me empty_

_Will you run?_

_Can you handle it?_

_Cause I need you to tell me_

_Maybe this is bold_

_But I'm hoping you'll stay_

_For the happy ending_

_I never want to be without you_

_Oh no, here I go now you know_

_What I feel about you_

_There's no running_

_I must've been wrong to doubt you_

_Oh no there I go, no control_

_And I'm falling_

_So now you know_

_So the story goes,_

_Yeah you already know_

_So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending_

"_**Now You Know" -Hilary Duff**_

They broke apart. Harry looked at Hermione, flabbergasted.

"You….you just-"

"Kissed you yes." Hermione finished for him.

Harry continued to stare at Hermione, at a loss for words.

"That night that you kissed it me, it made me realize that those feelings had never died." said Hermione with bravado. "All those times we've spent together, how close we've gotten ever since. You can't tell me you don't see it too."

"I do, but-"

"It killed me that you ran away not even a second after you kissed me." Hermione continued. "It hurt even more to lie and say that it meant nothing when it obviously it meant everything."

"Can you honestly say you love Ginny?" Hermione inquired after Harry said nothing. "She's been practically absent from your life this entire year!"

"I know but-"

"Tell me that you didn't feel something that night that you kissed me." Hermione said daringly.

"I did feel something." Harry said honestly. "Something I've never felt with anyone."

Hermione's eyes searched his, a wide smile on her face.

"You were afraid weren't you?" Hermione asked. "That's why you wanted to marry her. You felt like you betrayed her?"

Harry nodded.

"Please don't do it." Hermione pleaded.

"I can't" Harry responded. "Not after that wake up call."

Hermione chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I was just so overwhelmed of the idea of losing you to her." said Hermione. "I'm sorry, that must sound awful."

"No, it doesn't." Harry said genuinely. "I know what you're going through; I drove myself mad every time I knew you were with Ron. I felt horrible. He's my best mate, your boyfriend."

Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"How did this happen?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"It was bound to happen." Harry answered.

Hermione looked up, curiously.

"Well, we've been really close for years Hermione. Feelings can change." Harry explained.

"Since when have you been aware?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Harry drew a heavy sigh.

"Since fifth year, it took a really big scare to make me see what I hadn't before."

"Really?" asked Hermione stunned.

"Yes." Harry replied. "By that time, Ron's infatuation for you had grown. I never felt I saw any sign from your part. Besides, Ron was my best mate, he already feels like I get everything."

"That's a very admirable thing you did." said Hermione. "But If I would have had any idea that you felt the same way…"

"So…what happens now?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," said Hermione truthfully. "But this feels right."

"That it does." Harry agreed.

"Lets just take it day by day. See where it leads us," Hermione suggested.

"And what about Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well…" said Hermione uncertainly, knowing that what she was going to say was something so outrageous. "Ginny is going back to Hogwarts in another week and Ron is going back to work so…"

"Are you saying we should just…" said Harry. "Keep it a secret?"

"I know it's wrong but…I want to be with you. I want to be able to kiss you." said Hermione passionately. "I know we're with other people but I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you either." Harry admitted. Harry felt the ring box against his hand as he put his hand in his pant pocket. "Wait for me at Forescue's ."

Hermione looked at him bemusedly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just go." said Harry.

"All right…" said Hermione uncertainly.

Hermione sat inside Forescue's, circling her spoon mindlessly around the puddle of melted ice cream in the bowl.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she saw Harry arrive.

"I was returning the ring." Harry replied sitting next to her.

"I still feel somewhat guilty of ruining your plans." said Hermione bashfully.

"You shouldn't." hurry said truthfully. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"Probably the same thing I was thinking when I decided to be Ron's girlfriend." said Hermione.

"Why _did_ you and Ron get together?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I was overwhelmed by everything that was going in the war. I knew there was a high possibility I would die, that any of us would die. I couldn't have you so I went for Ron." Hermione explained.

"That was pretty mean don't you think?" Harry said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked defensively. "Where did that sudden fancy for Ginny in our sixth year come from?"

"I honestly don't know." Harry replied. "I just needed a distraction."

"That doesn't sound any better than what I did." said Hermione smugly.

"Okay, so we're both messed up when it comes to these things." said Harry.

"We are." said Hermione. "What I find disturbing is that I don't feel guilty."

"Neither do I." said Harry.

"Look, all I want is to see if we can make it through anything." said Hermione truthfully. "I want to know if what we could have is worth hurting our dearest friends."

"So we're going to go through with this?" Harry asked. "Being together in secret?"

"It's not right but there's no other way. what's the worse that can happen? We drift farther from them? that's already happening." Hermione said genuinely. "Ron and Ginny would never understand and if they don't know, they can't freak-out."

"I really think I have been a bad influence on you." said Harry grinning impishly. "The Hermione I knew would never do that."

"Well the Hermione you knew is tired of being selfless." said Hermione audaciously. "For once in my life I don't care about doing the right thing."

"Because I'm the right thing ?" Harry asked pompously.

Hermione hit him playfully.

"Exactly."

The clock struck loudly outside of Forescue's, it was five o' clock and Ron and Ginny would be back at Grimmauld Place in an hour.

"We should get back home." said Hermione reading Harry's mind.

"Yeah." said Harry unenthusiastically. "This is going to be hard to do"

"I know." said Hermione. "Just remember all I told you and know that I'm with you through it all."

"I will." said Harry.

Hermione paid for her ice cream and walked out after in front of Harry. Together they walked into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

_**A/N: well, I'll be honest; I could've done better with this chapter. I just didn't know how to word it. It's a very annoying habit of mine. I have the plot already planned out, unlike in "Stop The Question" where I was going chapter by chapter. I will say that the next chapter will hopefully be a good improvement because I was in a good place with that one. Any way, I look forward to your reviews. Keep them up and I will keep up the good work.**_


	11. Danger Zone

-1

_**A/N: a loooong overdue update. I'm on break from college and after revisiting this chapter I think it's as good as its going to be. I though an update on this story would be a good early Christmas present so here you go. Constructive criticism is welcomed just no bashing. I am aware I could've written this loads better but I just could think how to. The following chapters after these four will hopefully be better seeing as that's when the good stuff heats up. Anyway here you go and enjoy and happy holidays. I'm hoping to update on new years day as well so you wont have a long wait.**_

_**Danger Zone**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_We are in a mess_

_A danger zone_

_What will happen next?_

_We'll never know_

"_**Danger Zone" -Gwen Stefani**_

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling happier than she ever had before. It was an unpleasantly cold Christmas morning and Hermione was all snug under her warm covers. She turned over and saw a small white box tied with a red ribbon, not unlike the one Harry had had Ginny's engagement ring in. thinking it was probably from Ron, she reached forward and pulled the little box to her.

The tag upon it read 'to- Hermione, from-Harry.'

With trembling hands, she opened the little box.

Inside it was a silver chain necklace that held a small otter pendant. It was the form of her patronus. The little otter was curled up, holding a capitalised H in its hand. Underneath the necklace was a note written by Harry.

'Just a theory but the otter is oddly close to Potter. Coincidence I think not.'

**-Harry**

Hermione smiled to herself as she put the necklace around her neck. The flirty banter between them wasn't at all new. It was something that had happened, less blatantly, months ago. Of course now that they both knew how the other felt, it would no doubt become more frequent.

Hermione put on her slippers and walked towards the drawing room. Ron and Ginny were already on the floor, tearing apart presents in a childlike manner.

"Happy Christmas" said Hermione brightly, hiding her necklace beneath her jumper.

"Happy Christmas." said Ron and Ginny in unison.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"He's in the kitchen eating breakfast." said Ginny enthralled with the gorgeous dress Fleur had sent her.

"And you guys are opening presents without him?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't seem to mind." said Ron.

"Well, I'm going to go get some breakfast" said Hermione.

Ron waved her off as he looked at his new broom: _The Thrasher 08._

Hermione found Harry sitting all alone eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Happy Christmas." said Hermione vibrantly.

Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas."

Hermione sat down in front of him.

"I loved your present," said Hermione warmly. "It was so thoughtful."

"I'm glad you liked it." Harry replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why don't we go join them before they open our presents?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I have a better idea." said Harry mischievously. He felt inexplicably daring. "Meet me in your room in five minutes."

"Okay." Hermione answered.

She walked by the drawing room and saw that Ron and Ginny were now opening up the pile sent by their parents.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he saw Hermione walk rather fast by them.

"I left something in my room." Hermione lied. "I'll be back."

Hermione reached her room and closed the door quietly. She leaned on the door and let out a sigh of relief when a familiar pop noise signalled Harry's arrival.

"Mistletoe" said Harry, holding the mistletoe above their heads.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and drew her in for a tender kiss. It was a kiss that was disrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hermione come on! I want you to see what I got you." said Ron boisterously.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled back to him.

"Will pick this up later then?" Harry asked roguishly.

"Go back to the kitchen before you're missed." said Hermione.

Harry dissaparated and Hermione composed herself before heading to the living room.

"Come here." said Ron patting the empty spot on the couch next to him.

Hermione sat down next to him.

"Here you go." said Ron handing Hermione a neon orange present.

"Thank you." said Hermione.

Ron watched intently as Hermione opened the present neatly.

"Another box." said Hermione half-heartedly.

"Yeah open that one too." said Ron brightly.

Hermione opened three more boxes until she finally came into a small black velvet box. She popped it open, found a gold necklace with the pendant in shape of an H, and intertwined with the letter R.

"You like it?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Its nice." said Hermione.

Ron took the necklace and asked her to turn around.

"Who gave you that necklace?" Ron asked curiously, as he took Hermione's old necklace off and replaced it with the one he had given her.

Hermione thought carefully as Harry walked in and shook his head discreetly.

"My…er dad. My dad gave it to me." said Hermione pocketing the patronus necklace in her pant pocket.

"Your dad knows your patronus?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione nodded fervently.

"How does it look?" Hermione asked, in an attempt to change topic.

"Looks nice." said Ron.

"Well, now it's my turn." said Ginny brightly getting up to where Harry was standing.

"Now Harry, I didn't really get you anything but I think you'll be happy with what I'm about to tell you."

Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"It took a while but I managed to convince McGonagall to let me finish the rest of my seventh year through owl correspondence!" said Ginny excitedly.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Now we won't have to spend any more time apart!" said Ginny animatedly. "Isn't it great?"

"How could McGonagall allow that?" Harry asked.

"I have my ways. Anyway, what's the problem? We get to spend more time together."

"Ginny, but finishing you education is important too." said Hermione.

"I know. I'm not abandoning it completely. I'm just taking it on my own time." said Ginny defensively. "You both did it."

"Yeah but we had no choice, we couldn't do our seventh year at Hogwarts with the war going on." said Hermione.

"Any way," said Ginny speaking over Hermione. "It's done. So…what's my present?"

"Oh…er here." said Harry giving her a small white box tied up in a red ribbon.

Hermione eyed the present in disbelief. Harry had told her that he had returned it. Yet there he was, giving Ginny the same box she had made him change his mind about.

Ginny took the box nervously in her shaking hands.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged.

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Ginny ripped open the little box and felt her face fall when she saw what was inside. It wasn't a ring, but a broach. A broach made out of ivory that was shaped into a rose.

"A pin…" said Ginny feebly.

Hermione smiled smugly to herself. It was obvious that Ginny had been expecting something else in the little box.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked.

"Oh no I do!" said Ginny. "I just…nothing. I love it."

"What did you get Hermione Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"A book." said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Oh." said Ron.

"Mum and dad are back at the burrow and they insist on having the whole family 'round for lunch." said Ginny. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah." said Harry.

The two couples grabbed their cloaks and apparated together to The Burrow.


	12. Dangerous To Know

-1_**Chapter 12**_

_**Dangerous to Know**_

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They might just turn your blood cold_

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_

_When the truth could be dangerous_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you do what I want to do_

_Say what I have to say, go where I have to go _

_And that's dangerous, dangerous to know_

"_**Dangerous To Know"- Hilary Duff**_

************

It was now January and the ambiance in Grimmauld Place was a stressful one. Ginny's presence in Grimmauld Place was becoming a problem for Harry and Hermione. Harry found himself feeling more suffocated by his relationship with Ginny and he knew it was only a matter of time before there was a falling out. Keeping up appearances was becoming a very tedious job. Harry felt himself feeling more and more agitated the less time he got to spend with Hermione. Even more so, when it appeared that Ron was actually making more time for Hermione than _he_ was.

"Why don't we go up to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked one bright afternoon while she finished up her Transfiguration study. "It's nice outside."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to hang out with Hermione today." said Harry not really thinking of what he was saying.

Ginny bolted upright in her seat.

"You're girlfriend isn't good enough for you?" she asked heatedly.

"I'm only saying that because we haven't really had the time to hang out." said Harry patiently. "Because her workload has gotten heavier. Anyway, I still have to make time for my friends Ginny."

"Then why not Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Because he's here for most of the day." said Harry defensively.

"Or maybe it's because you fancy Hermione and you haven't had the chance to sneak around now that I'm here." said Ginny bitterly.

"You know what?" said Harry, discarding the _Daily Prophet _upon the coffee table. "I don't feel up to rowing with you today."

Harry got up and walked away to his room, leaving Ginny alone and fuming.

***********

Hermione stumbled as she apparated into the hallway of Girmmauld Place. She turned around and saw that she had run into Ginny.

"I'm sorry" said Hermione sincerely.

"I bet you are." said Ginny bitterly.

She pushed passed Hermione and slammed the door loudly behind her.

'_what's her problem?' _Hermione asked herself.

She made her way into the warm and quiet drawing room. Harry's trainers were thrown unceremoniously on the floor. Her troubles vanished as she noticed his shoes. He was home and they were alone for the first time in a while. She walked toward the hallway that led to his room and knocked on the door gently.

The door clicked open and Hermione stepped inside. Harry was lying lazily on the bed, staring off into the ceiling.

"Hey" said Hermione tentatively.

"Hey" said Harry still looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Did you two have another row?" Hermione asked courteously.

Harry nodded.

"I figured." said Hermione. "I just ran into Ginny and she looked livid."

"I'm going to end it." said Harry simply. "I cant take it anymore."

Hermione looked at Harry in alarm.

"Are you mad?" she said.

"No, for the first time in a while I am in my right mind." said Harry defensively. "What, you want me to go prematurely gray? Because I will if this goes on any further."

"Harry we said we would wait." said Hermione.

"What's the point? Ginny already suspects something is going on between us and I'm tired of keeping up the charade."

"Harry I know it's hard--"

"Do you really? Because I don't see you making an effort to end things with Ron." said Harry waspishly.

Hermione flinched at his tone. She hated when they argued.

"Because I don't want to hurt Ron. I care for him too Harry." said Hermione honestly. "I know that Ron would flip out if he found out what we've been doing."

"And you think keeping him the dark is better than just breaking things off?" Harry asked. "Hermione everything is going to blow up eventually, and I think that after he gets over the anger, he'd appreciate that we told him the truth than to be hiding it from him."

Hermione sagged her shoulders and drew a big sigh.

"I don't know." she said distraughtly.

"Well, you're going to have to come up with something fast because I cant stand this situation any longer."

************

Hermione closed the door lightly behind her. It was late at night and she was sure that Ginny or Ron were back. She walked carefully towards the kitchen to get a glass of water when she came across Ginny, who looked as angry as she had been when she stormed off earlier.

"Had a nice little chat?" Ginny asked bitterly.

"Uhm…yes." said Hermione uncertainly.

"He told you everything didn't he?" Ginny asked cynically.

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, casting _Muffliato_ non verbally. She could already sense where this was going.

"Oh stop acting all innocent." said Ginny vividly. "I'm not stupid."

"What's you're problem?" Hermione asked.

"_You're_ my problem." Ginny blurted. "Don't think I don't know what's going on between you two."  
"Ginny calm down. You're not making any sense." said Hermione sensibly.

"Oh I am making plenty of sense." said Ginny cynically.

Tears were spilling out of her eyes and her face was beet red. Hermione felt her annoyance melt as she saw Ginny sob.

"I know that you to are together behind everyone's back."

Hermione knew that she and Harry were probably not doing a good job in concealing their secret. Nevertheless she knew it was best to keep pretending like she didn't know what Ginny was talking about. Hermione knew a side of Ginny that her brothers and Harry were unaware of. Ginny was manipulative and Hermione was sure she was just acting to know something to see if she could get out of her.

"Ginny, I assure you we aren't." said Hermione soothingly.

"Then why is he always impatient when he doesn't see you? Why is it that in every conversation, you always pop in?"

"Well, we are best friends and we've been through so much together." said Hermione.

"So why doesn't he do the same thing with Ron? He's his best friend too." said Ginny angrily.

Hermione fought hard to keep her eyes from rolling. Ginny was acting like a spoiled little girl who wasn't getting her way.

"I don't know why. But I assure you there is nothing going on." Hermione said taking herself aback for sounding so convincing. "I'm with Ron remember?"

"It's just I want his eyes to light up when he sees me the way he does with you." said Ginny. "I want to be the topic he always directs conversations to. I want to be as close to him as you are."

Hermione looked at Ginny sympathetically. She had never thought Ginny might've felt like she was living in her shadow. Hermione knew what it felt like. It wasn't too long ago that she herself felt the same thing when she didn't know Harry felt the same way as her.

"But as long as you're around that's never going to happen." said Ginny. "He's getting tired of me and I can tell."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"No!" said Ginny.

"Then what can I do?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to be the one he always thinks about. Not the one that comes second to his best friend."

" I had no idea you felt this way Ginny." said Hermione sincerely. "But if it honestly bothers you this much…maybe it's time that I started looking for a place of my own."

Ginny wiped her tears away roughly.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm kicking you out." said Ginny in her best sweet girl voice. "I just, think it's be easier if you weren't around so often. You know?"

Hermione nodded.

"I understand." said Hermione.

Without wanting or having anything else to say, Hermione stood up and walked slowly and heavily to her room. Walking away, oblivious of the look of triumph blazing in Ginny's eyes.

************

That night Ginny lay awake in her bed. Cho's taunting voice resonated in her head. She had always notice the closeness between Harry and Hermione. She had never felt threatened by it. Yet ever since she had her un in with Cho, she had been feeling more insecure. Hermione wasn't helping matters either. She had finally taken care of her hair and was turning into a very beautiful woman. The type of woman any girl would feel insecure next to. She also had a connection with Harry that she envied. She knew she would have to go back to the Ginny she was when Harry had fallen for her. She had to go back to the Ginny who he had kissed passionately in front of dozens of onlookers in the Gryffindor Common Room after Gryffindor's win. More importantly, with Hermione now out of the picture, she could be the more easy going and mellow Ginny she was in her fifth year. If she could just become her old self again, she could gain Harry back. Her Harry.

She got up and made her way silently to Harry's bedroom. Once inside she smiled warmly at Harry's sleeping form. His hair was, as usual, disheveled. He had a faint smile on his face and lay completely on his side, facing her. Ginny tiptoed around the huge bed and slipped in silently. Wrapping her arm around him delicately. Harry was a deep sleeper so he did not stir as she got closer to him. Ginny was just about to close her eyes when he heard him mutter.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

She felt hot tears gather in her eyes. This time she wasn't angry. She was hurt. Even his dreams were occupied by her. Hermione had completely taken over his mind. She knew that was proof enough to confirm her fears. Even if they weren't fooling around together, Harry fancied her. Ginny knew that the war had been waged. Only this time, she would seek out a better strategy and not put Harry against her. Letting the rest of the tears fall, she nestled closer to him and hugged him tighter. At least for one night, _she_ would be the one be envied. Envied by the most dangerous adversary, the loved female best friend.

***********

On the other side of the house, Hermione too was restless. She paced back and forth the burgundy carpet. She stopped and faced her night table on which their was a photograph of the two men she loved most. With either choice she made, one would always end up hurt. The question now was, who would take it best?

_**A/n: sorry if it was short or disappointing but it was really the last part of it, after Hermione and Ginny's talk that I was very pleased with. The point is Hermione is the type of person who wants everyone to be happy, and that's just not possible in this situation. The story has a lot more to go and now that I'm on break, I promise you more frequent updates. I hated making you wait so long. As always review and if you can think of anything that could add to the plot and make it juicier, I will take it into consideration because my plot line is somewhat weakening.**_


	13. The End Where I Begin

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The End Where I Begin**_

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes_

_And sometimes we've no choice but to walk away_

_Trying to break my heart when it's broke_

_Trying to hang me high when I'm choked_

_Wanna rain on me when I'm soaked, soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_

_It's the end where I begin_

_Now I'm alive and the ghosts are gone_

_Shared all the pain I've been holding on_

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes your first start will never fade away_

_Trying to break my heart when it's broke_

_Trying to hang me high when I'm choked_

_Wanna rain on me when I'm soaked, soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_

_It's the end where I begin_

"_**The End Where I Begin" The Script**_

The next morning, Harry got up and walked towards the breakfast table. He had a free day, something that was as rare as invisibility cloaks. He spotted Hermione at the end of the table, eating a slice of toast accompanied by a glass of orange juice. There was a massive stack of newspapers in the seat next to hers.

"Good morning." said Harry flatly.

He wasn't angry at her, but he was frustrated with the whole situation.

"Morning." Hermione responded curtly.

Harry sat down ad Kreacher brought in his breakfast.

"Thanks" Harry muttered to Kreacher.

"What's with all the newspapers?" Harry asked, taking a bite off his toast.

"I'm just looking the ads for any good flats." said Hermione.

Harry choked on his toast.

"What?" he sputtered. "but you're living here."

"I know." said Hermione simply. "But I am making more money now as a Junior in the department, so I thought I should find a place of my own."

"Because living here is so unbearable?" Harry asked hotly.

"Harry, there's no need to take it personally." said Hermione seriously. "There comes a time where everyone wants to have their own place."

"Ginny put you up to this didn't she?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Don't lie Hermione because it doesn't work with you." said Harry irritably. "I know Ginny had something to do with this."

"And what if she did?" said Hermione. "You don't think it's best for everyone if I just find my own place?"

"Only better for you. That way you won't have to choose between me or Ron and you can keep up your lovely little charade." said Harry crossly.

Hermione felt hot tears brimming her eyes.

"This is exactly why I am doing this." said Hermione, her voice shaking slightly. "It is pointless to carry on with something that no one is happy with."

"Only because you want to make harder than it already is." said Harry.

There was an eerie silence looming in the air as Harry and Hermione stared at each other intensively. There was too much tension in the room.

"I think I made a mistake." said Hermione tearfully.

Harry kept staring at her.

"I should've never told you what I felt." she said shakily. "because its not going to change anything. It's never going to be us."

"Why cant it be us?" Harry asked as he stepped up in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"Because Ginny's my friend and she loves you. Ron is my boyfriend and he loves me." said Hermione her face streaked wit tears. "we're going against the current. And if we keep doing this, we wont even have our friendship in the end."

Harry let Hermione go.

"Our friendship is already dead.' said Harry coldly. "You took care of that by not putting and end to this."

Hermione looked wretchedly at Harry.

"I'm really sorry that you cant understand why it must be this way." she said sadly. "I just hope one day you can, and that everything can go back to the way it was."

Hermione grabbed her stack of newspapers and walked away to her room. She didn't know how the Weasley's would receiver her at the burrow, but she knew she could not stay in Grimmauld Place a second longer. She gathered only her essentials, she would ask Ron to get her stuff later. She grabbed her wand, twisted in mid-air and vanished.

Harry did not know why he was pressing the issue, but he felt guilty at making Hermione cry. It was not something he was used to and it was definitely not something he liked. He walked towards her room. The door was left ajar, and the room had scattered clothes everywhere. He immediately knew what it all meant. She had really moved out. He wished he had a time turner to take back what he had said. He knew that that horrible phrase he had said : "Our friendship is already dead." was what upset Hermione the most.

He sat on her bed and looked around. The room he had spent so much effort in making perfect for Hermione, would now be empty. He looked around and spotted a picture propped on Hermione's bedside table. It was a wizard photograph of Hermione and himself, taken when they had spend long periods of time cooped up together in Grimmauld Place. It really wasn't that long ago, yet it felt like a decade had passed since then. Things weren't supposed to be harder when your best friends were in your life. They were supposed to be happy and approving of them being together. He hated that things had gotten this complicated. What he hated even more was how everyone in the world seemed to want to make them feel like their love was wrong. It was as if it was wrong to love someone everyone else didn't expect you to fall for. He honestly felt like he had unwillingly and unwittingly gotten himself into an arranged marriage. Everyone just expected him to marry his best mate's sister when all he really wanted was to be with the one person who had truly stuck by him through thick and thin.

It was painful to think he had placed himself in a dead end. Finally realizing his feelings for the girl he had always loved, way too late. It seemed like fate was punishing him for being so slow.

He smiled as he watched Hermione and his photo self laugh at an unknown joke. Hermione was too important to him to not have her in his life. He had also once told her that he appreciated her more than she'd ever know and he knew it was not just lip service. He knew it might be hard to be the friends they had been before all the drama had occurred, but it was all better than to not have her in his life at all.

He grabbed his cloak and thought of the first place he knew he would go to if the roles had been reversed.

_**A/n: the fight was kind of weak, but I hope the next chapter will pull at your heart strings. They are not going to be together in the next one but don't fret. It's all part of the plan. Please review J**_


	14. Where I Stood

-1_**A/N: sorry the song lyrics are so long in this chapter but the whole song ties in beautifully with this chapter. This hard was hard to write in many ways, one was because I knew I had to make it sad and at the same time I followed some of my reviewers advice of how I had to end what was going on between H/Hr because it was becoming a little annoying. Anyway, yes Hermione chooses to end things but don't worry, they will end up together it is a Harry/Hermione story after all. It's just that few more stuff have to happen for them to realize they can't fight it. I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing, and I hope you give me the benefit of the doubt to see where I'm going with it. Anyway, enjoy and review and feel free to tell me what twists you'd want to see, I'll take it into consideration**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Where I Stood**_

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none_

There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening

'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside

'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do

'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood

"_**Where I Stood"- Missy Higgins**_

Harry walked towards the burrow. It hadn't changed significantly since he had last seen it before the war. Except for the fact that the Burrow was devoid of young Weasely's. He knew Mrs. Weasley must have felt like she was in an empty nest. He looked up to what he knew was Ginny's window. Harry had a feeling that's where Mrs. Weasley most likely placed Hermione. Harry faced the kitchen door and knocked on it softly. He had no idea why he felt like he had when he willingly walked to his fate the night he vanquished Voldemort. Yet, at the same time he realized how similar to what was about to happen it all was. After all, after he talked to Hermione, if he even got to talk to her, it would all be over. All their confessed feelings would evaporate into thin air because nothing could ever happen. The threat of losing what they knew was to big to ignore.

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly before enveloping in a hug. "You've finally come to visit."

Harry smiled at her warmly.

"Yes, sorry I haven't been around much."

"Oh no, that's perfectly understandable." said Mrs. Weasley. "You're a busy young man now a days."

"Yeah." said Harry.

"But I have a feeling it isn't me you've come to visit is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley amusedly.

"I actually came to talk with Hermione." said Harry bashfully.

"Yeah I figured you did." Mrs. Weasley nodding. "What happened with you two?"

"I honestly don't know." said Harry truthfully. It was half-true, everything had happened so fast that he couldn't really see what the real issue was, he just knew he had to get it resolved somehow.

"Well, she's staying in Ginny's old bedroom. She should be in there," said Mrs. Weasley. "she said she had some studying to do."

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"Not a problem." said Mrs. Weasley smiling warmly. "I do hope you solve whatever problem you both are having. You've been through so much, you shouldn't let any trivial stuff ruin you're friendship."

"Trust me Mrs. Weasley, this is anything but trivial."

************

Harry went up the stairs and found himself facing the door he had not seen since he, Ron and Hermione left on the Horcrux hunt little over a year ago. Though this time he wasn't as nervous as he had been when Ginny beckoned him inside on his seventeenth birthday. He knocked the door gently.

"Come in" came Hermione's soft voice.

Harry let himself in. Hermione was reading a book and was propped up against Ginny's former head board. Everything in the room clashed with Hermione's personality. The walls were littered with posters of quid ditch teams and the occasional handsome seeker who were more famous for their looks than for their actual skill.

"Hello" said Harry timidly.

Hermione smiled weakly at him.

Harry sighed as he gathered the strength to say all that was needed to be said.

"Look, I came to apologize for what I said earlier." said Harry honestly. "You know I didn't mean it."

"It seemed to me like you did." said Hermione. "And I don't blame you for it. But I really don't think you want to apologize for it."

"I was just speaking out of anger." Harry explained.

"No you didn't." Hermione replied. "You know it's the truth, I've ruined it all. Everything."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Harry said frustratingly running his hands through his hair.

"It should make sense to you." said Hermione. "Ginny can love you more than I ever could."

"How could you possibly say that?" Harry asked.

"Harry you know me. I would never feel right if I knew I was hurting someone else by my actions." said Hermione tearfully. "I could never be devoted to you when I know my other best friend is suffering because of my happiness."

"This isn't fair." said Harry dejectedly.

"No, you're right." replied Hermione. "It isn't. but it's right. You didn't see how heartbroken Ginny was when she told me how she was feeling. She was feeling like a third wheel Harry. She's _your girlfriend_. She shouldn't have to feel that way."

"She won't be any longer. Not after this." Harry said adamantly.

"Harry don't be like this. If you need to be angry, be angry at me" said Hermione. "I'm the one who started this."

"Hermione, you can't always tell me what not to do because in this case you are not in the right." said Harry.

Hermione drew out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I have no right telling you what to do. Especially not when even I don't know what I'm doing." said Hermione

"You cant live your life in fear Hermione." Harry argued. "And you also cant live a lie. They always catch on."

"I know they do! And I'm not going to lie. I'm putting a stop to this before it gets any further." said Hermione tearfully. "What we have might be real, but the timing is all wrong. And I please ask you to forget I ever said anything. Forget it ever happened."

"Do you know how ludicrous it is what you're asking me to do?" said Harry outrageously.

"It is. I agree but there's nothing else to do Harry. We started something, something great. But people aren't supposed to suffer when their friends are in love." said Hermione desperately. "We're the ones setting everything off balance by acting too late."

"Too late?" Harry asked "It's not like we're married to them. We have the rest of our lives to solve everything!"

"Harry please just….don't make this harder than it already is" said Hermione pleadingly.

He knew he she was torn at what she was saying. He knew she wished she could just forget it all and run far away with him. Somewhere they could actually be happy and feel free, were nobody opposed them being together.

"We can't do this." Hermione whispered. "It's too hard. It can't be us."

"Fine. I'll go along. But I know one day you'll realize that what you're going is probably the most unintelligent thing you've ever done" said Harry resolutely. "And when you figure that out. I'll be there. Just like I've been there before and how I will always be. You may be right on most things Hermione, but I know you're dead wrong about us not being together."

Harry turned around to walk out of the room and was stopped Hermione's hand.

"You don't hate me do you Harry?" Hermione asked. Looking so lost and dejected

"You know I never could." said Harry reassuringly. "But I am disappointed you would just give something up because it was too hard to handle."

"Harry, I know this is asking for to much right now but…I really don't want our friendship to suffer because of my stupid stupid mistake."

We have made it through a lot Hermione. This will also be one of those experiences we'll get over." said Harry impassively. "Just…don't ask me to be the same guy I was before I knew anything. That's going to take a long time."

Hermione nodded.

"You're still going to move out?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes" said Hermione softly. "I think it's the best thing to do. I actually sought out a potential one."

"Oh" said Harry dispassionately. "Well…I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yes." said Hermione.

************

"Mum told me what happened." said Ron the next day when he found out Hermione had left Grimmauld Place.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because you were at work and besides I didn't want to trouble you." said Hermione half-heartedly.

"But that's what I'm here for. I'm you're boyfriend." said Ron. "I'm supposed to be let in on things like these."

"Ron, I really don't want to talk about it right now." said Hermione delicately. "Okay?"

Ron pouted.

"I see. But what are you going to do now that you and your confidant aren't in friendly terms?" said Ron arrogantly. "I don't see how hard it is to talk to your boyfriend about things like these."

"You just made it clear as to why I don't." said Hermione bitterly. "You always have to play the victim with everything. Always making Harry out to be the villain in the story."

Ron stared at Hermione disbelievingly.

"This is bloody unbelievable. Even when you guys are cross at each other, you always take his side."

"Ron could you for once put your jealousy aside and see how upset I am that my best friend is angry at me?" Hermione yelled angrily.

She was getting fed up with Ron's constant comparison between him and Harry. She was tired of hearing him talk about how Harry always got what he wanted.

"You never seemed upset when you and I row." said Ron sulkily.

"That's because I've gotten used to it. You're not about to deny that we have always rowed."

"It's all different with him isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Ron get out." Hermione said plainly.

"Touched a nerve?' Ron asked.

"Get out!" Hermione said firmly.

Ron left in a huff and Hermione threw herself on Ginny's bed, her eyes landing on a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing. Being a wizard photograph, it replayed itself like a horrible little movie. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at it closely, unaware that an eavesdropping Ron was looking on in dismay.


	15. Mouth Shut

_**A/N**__**: **__I am so sorry for the long delay. I'm not about to excuse myself because I could've tried to update much earlier. Anyway, my computer crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter, it taught me a lesson to always back up what I type, I was also stuck, I didn't know how to get this story going in the direction I want it to since due to feedback I have had to make some minor adjustment to the original plot. Hopefully it will be long the wait? And meanwhile I was coming up with how to continue this story, I got inspiration to write my next story entitled "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn" so far I like how it has started, that was the major hurdle for me. Its should be smooth sailing from then on with that story but I must warn you it is angst but no in the way this one is. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and please review, if you have any ideas on how to juice it up I would appreciate it, this story still has a few more chapters to go but I really will try not to make you wait so long. Meanwhile, I'll probably be updating the other story when I updated this one so you can take turns reading them. On with the story_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Mouth shut**_

_I kept my mouth shut from the start_

_I guess I left you in the dark_

_You thought you knew me but you don't_

_You say you love me but you wont, _

_When you find out who I am_

_Kept my mouth shut for too long_

_All this time you got me wrong_

_Now we're in this way to far_

_I'm a bout to break your heart_

_Tear everything we had apart_

_Cause I'm feeling lost_

_When I'm in your arms_

_The reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding on to you_

_I tried so hard, to be the one_

_I don't like who I've become_

"_**Mouth Shut"- The Veronicas**_

Harry flung himself limply over his couch. He could hear Ginny making noise in the kitchen, probably preparing dinner for the both of them. Ever since Hermione went to stay over at the Burrow, Ginny had been acting uncharacteristically friendly. Her newly found attitude was making it hard for Harry to break the news to her. He knew for sure he did not want to be with her any longer, but he also did not really want to hurt her. He was after all his best friend's sister, and despite the grief she had been causing him recently, he still had a soft spot for her.

"Dinner will be ready in a few." said Ginny taking off her oven mitts, which she wore for no reason since she did everything by magic.

"Where's Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Cleaning the bathroom, I told him he did not have to do anything today but he insisted." said Ginny smiling. "You know how he can be."

Harry kept pensively staring at the ceiling. Unaware that Ginny was closely observing him.

"You okay?" she asked concernedly.

"No not really." Harry replied.

"Anything I can help you with?" said Ginny.

Harry sighed heavily. It was now or never.

"Actually, Ginny I've been meaning to talk to you." said Harry sitting up.

"What about?" Ginny asked curiously sitting back on the couch opposite him.

"About us." said Harry.

"Okay." said Ginny, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Let me just check on the pot roast-"

"No!" said Harry firmly. "No, please just…just stop avoiding it."

Ginny reluctantly sat back down on the coach, her eyes were slightly stinging her.

"Ginny, I think its time we faced the facts. This isn't working out." Harry said simply. "You must see that."

"Well, if it isn't working, it's not because I'm not trying." said Ginny. "I'm all alone in this. You're not putting in any effort."

"Exactly. And why do you think that is?"

"Because Hermione spiked you with some potion that's making you love her instead of me." said Ginny whiningly.

Harry sighed.

"Okay, for once can we have a civilized conversation where you don't go off accusing people of ludicrous things?"

"What do you expect me to do Harry?" Ginny asked. "Ever since I left to go to Hogwarts, nothing between us has been the same. You never kiss me anymore and when you hug me it feels forced."

"What happened to the Harry that kissed me passionately in his sixth year after winning a Quidditch match?"

"That Harry finally realized that he was confused." said Harry seriously.

Ginny's lip quivered.

"Please don't end this Harry." she said. "I love you."

Harry felt terrible that he was breaking her heart but he knew that saying with her while not feeling the same would be just as bad.

"I know." said Harry grasping her hand. "But I don't. I'm sorry."

Ginny pulled her hand away.

"The roast will burn if I don't get to it."

Harry watched her go as she turned to the hallway leading to the bedrooms instead of the one that led to the kitchen.

"Harry sir, I turned off the stove." said Kreacher bowing slightly. "I hope that was okay."

"Yes Kreacher." Harry replied. "Help yourself; I doubt anyone will be eating it tonight."

Harry walked heavily towards his bedroom. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders but he did not feel as well as he had hoped. There was still the emptiness and he disappointment he had for Hermione. He knew ending things would be hard on Ginny but he also knew that with time she could get over it, the sooner it was done with the sooner everyone could get back to their lives. He only wished Hermione would see her situation like that, instead of torturing herself by staying with a guy who she did not love and who she would end up ruining a friendship if she kept the charade.

Harry flung himself unceremoniously on his unmade bed. It was much too early too sleep but he had a feeling it wouldn't be so hard for him to drift off. He turned over and spotted a picture of himself and Hermione. It had one he had taken himself with a self-timer. It was taken during all those days they spent alone together, while Ron and Ginny neglected them. It was during that time they both-unfortunately- fell in love with each other. The image of Hermione and himself playing in a stack of brown leaves replayed itself, making a small smile appear on Harry's face. They had taken the day off from studying their N.E.W.T's due to Harry's persistence. He did not know why, but he always felt a warm and tingly sensation whenever he thought of her. It was something that had never happened with anyone else. He remembered all the kisses they had shared. The time when he had kissed her when she was crying, the kiss she planted on him to snap him out of the ridiculous idea of proposing to Ginny, and of course, the kiss they had shared under the mistletoe. He sighed as he realized that it would all just remain a memory.

Harry turned around and closed his eyes. He did not care that he had not even changed. He just wanted to hurry off into dreamland, where there were no rules, no right and wrong, no Weaselys'. Just Hermione and he, together, alone, as it should be.

************

"Well that's the last of it." said Ron dusting off his hands.

"Thanks a lot for your help Ron." said Hermione genuinely.

"No problem Hermione." said Ron. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Hermione smiled uncomfortably.

"So now all that's left is to say goodbye to Harry and move my stuff."

'_His stuff?' _Hermione asked herself. _'Surely I heard him wrong.'_

"Your stuff?"

"Yeah, what you thought I'd stay with Harry while you lived by yourself?" Ron asked. "No way. Besides, this could be a practice run for when we're married."

"Woah, married?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you thinking a little too far ahead?"

"Not too far ahead. We've know each other for a while, why wait any longer?"

"Ron we're far too young to think about that and besides I want to venture out on my own for a while" said Hermione "You know….living alone? Stuff like that."

"You don't want me moving in?" Ron asked sorrowfully.

Hermione sighed.

"Ron don't take this the wrong way but I…I just want to see what it's like on my own." Hermione explained. "There has to be a life outside of the trio for me. I just want to be and feel independent."

"Are you trying to say it's over?" Ron asked dejectedly.

"I…" said Hermione in breathless anticipation. "Yes. That's what I want."

"Hermione just tell me what I need to change, I'll do anything."

"Ron no." said Hermione. "There's nothing for you to do, I just don't feel the same way I used to."

"I'll do anything, I'll even dye my hair black for you" said Ron desperately. "I don't care if I have to become Harry's clone, I just don't want to be without you."

"Ron, you shouldn't have to change who you are to keep the one you love." said Hermione. "This is not easy on me. Do you think I enjoy doing this to you?"

"Then why did you fall in love with Harry?" Ron asked. "You should've had eyes just for me."

"This was because I left you alone while I worked with George right?" Ron asked frantically. "I'll quit it. I'll do anything just please don't leave me."

"Ron!" said Hermione firmly, he had just dropped to the floor and clung tightly to her legs, almost toppling her over. "Why can't you see this how unhealthy this is?"

"I don't love you," said Hermione as she pried herself away from his grip. "I tried so hard to stay in this because I know how hurt you'd be…but I can't keep lying to you….I can't keep lying to myself."

Ron looked down, tears of anger and hurt spilling out of his eyes and into the linoleum floor.

"I just can't win. Ever" said Ron defeated. "He'll always be better than me."

Ron groaned loudly and punched the floor with his tightly clenched fist.

Hermione looked helplessly at Ron. She didn't really known when she decided to finally put a stop to it all, but when Ron had mentioned moving in, and marriage…she knew it had gotten too far. Things were serious and she could not toy with her best friend's emotions.

"Ron." said Hermione tentatively reaching for his shoulder.

Ron shrugged her hand away roughly.

"Don't touch me!" said Ron dangerously.

He looked up at her with a mixture of hatred and hurt in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to see you again. You're dead to me, you and Harry."

Ron got up brusquely and walked out of her flat, slamming the door loudly.

************

Hermione stood by her window watching the rain drops slide down her windowpane. Harry had sent a message via the Floo Network to not apparate. She was supposed to go back to say her goodbye to Harry and Ginny, but the atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was not a friendly one. Ron was noisily and roughly packing his things, he had not said a word to Harry and Harry had a feeling why. Ginny had written a letter to McGonagall asking to be let back into Hogwarts, something she had reluctantly accepted feeling slightly annoyed that Ginny kept changing her mind.

Hermione was deep in thought until a loud noise shook her out of her reverie. It was Harry. He had just Flooed in from her fireplace.

"Harry, you startled me."

"Sorry, but since you can't come over too say goodbye I thought I would." said Harry nervously.

It was the first time the two were faced to face after they talked at the Burrow.

"So you have all your things then?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Everything's here I just have to unpack everything." said Hermione awkwardly.

"I can help if you want."

"No, I'm okay." Hermione replied.

Harry dove his hands into his pockets.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then…"

"I broke up with Ron." Hermione sputtered.

"Yeah…I kind of figured. That would be the only explanation for the way he's acting." said Harry. "Why did you do it? I though you were going to hold off a bit longer?"

"He mentioned marriage…it was enough for me too realize this had gone far enough."

"I broke up with Ginny like I said I would." said Harry.

"How did she take it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, not as bad as it thought she would…but it was more painful than I thought it'd be." said Harry pensively.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"So what now?" she asked. "We got over the hard part…what happens now?"

"I don't know" Harry answered genuinely. "I get now what you were saying…about feeling guilty to feel happy."

"For once…I actually saw the vulnerable girl Ginny once was before we got together. It was hard for me to tell her that I didn't feel the same way she did."

Hermione nodded.

"I guess it'll never be us will it?" she asked looking at him softly. "There will always be something to make us feel guilty."

"Why does everything have to be so intense with us?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I honestly don't know." said Hermione grabbing his hand gently.

"You know," said Harry looking down at her hand. "When I said that'll be waiting for you when you're ready…I was serious."

"One day, this will all pass and Ginny and Ron will get over it and all the guilt of being happy will be gone." said Harry looking into Hermione's brown eyes. "And I'll be there ready to take up where we left off."

Hermione smiled at him. "I know you will"

"Hermione?!" came a frantic voice from the fireplace.

Both Harry and Hermione turned around and sprinted to the fireplace, George's head was sticking out of the brilliant green flames.

"Hermione you need to come down to St Mungos immediately." he said worriedly.

Hermione's stomach churned over.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's Ron…he's been hurt."

Hermione clutched Harry's arm tightly.

"I'm on my way."

_**A/N**_: _don't worry this cliffhanger will not a be a long one I promise. Sorry if it wasn't worth the update but I really tried, I was severely stuck and this was the best I could come up with. Your feedback is always welcome and so are any ideas you may have, this story is winding down because I had to cut a lot from my original plotline due to readers feedback. Please stay tuned!_


	16. There For You

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**There For You**_

_Sometimes I'm a selfish flake_

_You're always a true friend_

_And I don't deserve you_

_Cause I'm not there for you_

_Please forgive me again_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Someone you can count on_

_Runs deeper than my bones_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Twirling shades of blue_

_Slow dancing in your eyes_

_The sun kisses the earth_

_And I hush my urge to cry_

_Cry_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Someone you can count on_

_Runs deeper than my bones_

_I Wanna be there for you_

_I Wanna be there for you_

"_**There For You"- Flyleaf**_

Harry and Hermione sprinted down the white marble hallway of St Mungos. They had apparated to the hospital as soon as George delivered his urgent message. They made their way down the hallway where they had been directed. Sure enough, they soon spotted George pacing nervously up and down a small waiting room.

"George what happened?" Hermione asked.

"He inhaled some very harsh untested chemicals." said George. "That's all I know."

"What? How-"

"I told him there was a new skiving collection I wanted to try; I showed him the chemicals and told him not to do anything with them." said George nervously. "But he said he wanted to try it, he wanted to be busy, and so I just…let him to it."

"I left to go help a costumer and then I heard a loud explosion. When I went back in I saw Ron sprawled on the floor."

"On no." said Hermione. "Have the healers told you anything?"

"No."

Hermione sat down in one of the stiff waiting room chairs.

"This is all my fault." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"No Hermione it's not" said Harry consolingly.

"Yes it is!" Hermione argued. "If I hadn't broken his heart this wouldn't have happened."

"It was going to happen sooner or later Hermione." said Harry. "There's only so much you can take."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes swimming in tears.

"Do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know we broke up?" she asked nervously.

"I honestly don't know." said Harry. "I don't think they know though, after he left your place he came to trash his room and then went over to George's"

Hermione buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to imagine what would say to her if she knew _she_ was the reason her son was in the hospital.

"I'm going to go floo my parents, I contacted you first because I wanted someone to be here in case a Healer came out with any news." George said.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement of what he said, she was too flustered to speak.

"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it." said Hermione grievingly.

Harry put an arm around her and rubbed her back gently.

Hermione was absently staring at the shiny white floor when she saw a pair of even whiter shoes step in front of her.

"Are you Hermione?" asked a tall blonde woman in white Healer robes.

"Yes" said Hermione standing up anxiously.

"Come with me, Mr. Weasley has been asking for you."

Hermione followed the healer down a narrow hallway. Feeling sicker as she stepped nearer to Ron's room. She still had not been told exactly what had happened to Ron and what state he was in.

"Is he awake then?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly, he's not fully conscious but he has been mentioning your name." said the Healer.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked as she followed her into the dark room. The windows had been drawn to block out the light.

"Well we checked his lungs and they had inhaled a considerable amount of dangerous fumes from highly toxic potions. He also bashed his head against a corner pretty bad." said the healer as she pulled back the curtains that blocked Ron from view.

Ron head was bandaged from the eyebrows up. Hr looked a sickly green, no doubt from the toxic fumes he had inhaled. He looked so vulnerable, like a little boy who had cried himself to sleep.

"Oh Ron" said Hermione sadly as she caressed his face gently.

"He's still in observation, the head injury was mended, but the fumes from the potions he mixed are still being investigated. He's critical but I'm sure he'll make it."

"That's good to hear." Hermione said as a tear slipped down her face. She sat down in a sturdy chair beside his bed.

"I'll leave you alone." said the Healer from the doorway.

Hermione faintly heard the door close. She was much too occupied with Ron to hear anything else. She grasped his clammy hand firmly.

"Ron, if you can hear me," Hermione whispered. "I never wanted any of this to happen. The last thing I wanted was to anyone to get hurt."

"Er-My-Knee" Ron moaned.

"I'm here." said Hermione consolingly. "I'm always here."

************

"Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley frantically as Hermione came out of Ron's room. "How is he?"

"He's still not in the clear, but the Healer assured me he'll make it." said Hermione.

"Oh my poor Ronnie!" said Mrs. Weasley aguishly while Mr. Weasley consoled her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione quietly.

Hermione shook her head.

"I need to go rest." said Hermione.

Harry agreed. The poor girl had been through an emotional rollercoaster since the day she moved into her new flat.

"I'll take you home." Harry told her.

"George, I'm going to take Hermione home." said Harry. "Tell us if there are any changes."

Harry took Hermione's hand and together they vanished on the spot.

They arrived at Hermione's flat, a place Hermione had yet not been able to enjoy.

"Go to you're bed, I'll make you some tea." said Harry.

Hermione went to her room and changed into more comfortable clothing. Laboriously, she went to her bed and covered herself with her duvet. Her eyes felt heavy but she was reluctant to fall asleep, she wanted to be aware if any news came her way about Ron. Ron. He was going to be the death of her if all this kept on any longer.

"Here's you tea" said Harry placing the dup on the night table beside her. "I guess I leave you alone to have some rest."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure." said Harry smiling warmly at her.

Hermione slid to the left side of her bed to let Harry in. Harry got in and they both faced each other, their foreheads pressing against each other's. It was the closest they had ever been.

"I don't know what to do anymore," said Hermione. "No matter what I do, everyone gets hurt."

"Just do what your heart wants Hermione." said Harry. "For once listen to your heart instead of your stubborn brain."

"I can't" said Hermione opening her eyes to look into Harry's.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because if I listen to what my heart has been telling me all along, then I'd have to do this."

Hermione grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his lips upon hers. Kissing him softly. They were kissing sweetly at first, and then passionately as they made up for all the time they had been apart. Hermione pulled Harry on top of her and pressed into him, wanting to feel his warmth. Harry was aware on the direction they were going, but he was not sure if Hermione was.

"Hermione are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione simply smiled up at him and nodded.

"For once, I'm silencing my brain and listening to my heart. Just this once."

Harry grinned at her.

"That's probably the smartest choice you could make as of yet."

Harry leaned in and kissed her again. He untied her hair from the messy ponytail it had been pulled into. He let her hair once bushy, now soft tendrils fall around her. Framing her porcelain like face. He was in awe of her natural beauty. He could not how he had been oblivious to it for years.

"You're beautiful." said Harry breathlessly.

Hermione felt herself blush. She had not cared for that word in her entire life. However, when it came from Harry's mouth, it was the highest compliment to be had.

"I love you." said Hermione tearfully.

Harry wiped her tear away.

"I love you too. Let me show you just how much."

************

Hermione smiled to herself as she woke up from her blissful nap. She felt Harry's arm draped around her as he slept soundlessly beside her. She carefully turned around, wanting to watch Harry as he slept. He a faint smile planted on his face. There was no doubt in her mind that he was in such bliss as she was. She loved him dearly and was so happy to have had shared something so intimate and so beautiful with him. For the first time in a long, she felt like everyone else had vanished from the world. It was just him and her. Harry and Hermione. Nobody else existed. Just this once

_**A/N: **told you I was going to update faster! =) I had to because it was too cruel to keep you all with that cliff hanger for long. This story is almost winding down, Hermione is offered something she can't refuse and she'll do it to escape…but someone will turn her around ;). As for Ron, there's still a little fight left in him. Please bear with me but of course submit any ideas and feedback. Also I'm very near posting my new story "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn." which will be very angsty but utterly romantic at the same time. Stay tuned and please review =)_


	17. Loose Ends

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long and for making this such a lengthy authors note, but there's a lot I need to discuss and ask. First of all, to those who have subscribed to alerts for my story or have favorited it or me, thanks a lot. Its so amazing to see so many people liking my story. Makes me think I might be good at this after all lol. Next thing is, I have asked for feedback and ideas on this story and I'm very happy with those that have contributed. However this story is coming to a close and I will soon have another story I hope you will approve of. After that story I have two more plots in mind and both are very different. I am thinking of writing a Scorpius and Rose fan fiction, it'd be my first time stepping out of my H/Hr comfort zone but the ship is growing on me. Although I will rewrite it so R/Hr and H/G are either rocky or h/hr together after R/G death or something. Anyway I would appreciate any ideas you may have for that ship and of course any story ideas you may have for future H/Hr stories. Also if you want a sequel to any story I've written so far just message me on which one and send me any ideas on what you'd like it to develop into, though I really don't think you'd want or need one for "Dancing" or " The Real Thing" but nonetheless I'm all ears. Thanks for bearing with me and on with the story**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Loose Ends**_

_Doing everything by halves_

_Got a real flare with excuses_

_Meeting someone at the bar_

_Where loose ends still have uses_

_Its complicated_

_This time I think it could be_

_Triangulated_

_This could be just what we need_

_So what you say_

_We give it up and walk away_

_We're overrated anyway_

_We're kissing without kissing_

_Got it down to a fine art_

_Love's supposed to _

_Keep you young and frisky_

_But we grew up_

_And wide apart_

_Not now, not ever, no_

_Its never a good time_

_How will the good times _

_Ever Belong?_

_Comparing photos _

_Then and now, now and then _

_Just wonderin'_

_Where it all went wrong_

_**-"Loose Ends"- Imogen Heap**_

Hermione sat outside of Ron's hospital room. The visiting hours were about to start and she was anxious to see him. He had awakened just three days prior and she had only been able to visit him once since his family was keen on spending every waking moment with him. Harry had strayed from St Mungos because he partly felt guilty for what had happened with Ron.

"Oh, good morning Hermione." said Mrs. Weasley, sounding oddly dry.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasely." Hermione retorted.

Mrs. Weasley gave her a small, unbelievable smile and looked towards George.

"Your turn George."

"Actually mum, I think Hermione should go in, she's only seen him once and I'm sure she'll cheer him up." said George smiling at Hermione kindly.

"I guess so." Said Mrs. Weasley deprecatingly.

Hermione walked by her feeling slightly ashamed. She could tell by her sudden behavior towards her that Ron had told her that they had broken up. When Hermione walked in, she noticed the curtains were drawn open and sunlight was flooding the room. There were posters and candies strewn around the place. Ron was propped up against two pillows. He was still slightly pale but looked better than he had done when she first saw him in the Hospital.

"Good morning." said Hermione attentively.

"I'm glad you came. I was starting to think my mum was guarding the door to not let any body in." said Ron jokingly.

Hermione forced a chuckle.

"Well almost. From the way she was looking at me I'd say she just found out about our break up?" Hermione asked sitting in the chair right beside Ron's bed.

"Yeah, she finally got it out of me. I didn't really want to tell her about it…but you know my mum."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione." said Ron seriously.

Hermione looked up at him. He looked tired and distraught. She could tell by just looking at him that he had sleepless nights since he regained consciousness. She also knew that it all had nothing to do with his accidents.

"I just want to make sure that you know that this wasn't intentional. You know I'm not like that."

"Of course not Ron!" said Hermione. "I know you can be a little reckless but you would never hurt yourself purposely. I know that."

"Good." said Ron. "But I do want to talk about what happened."

Hermione tried to swallow the large lump that had developed in her throat.

"Before I left, I said something's that I didn't mean." said Ron earnestly. "While I was out cold I was dreaming that you weren't in my life. At all. And as much as it hurts not to have you as I've had you, I couldn't bare a life with you completely absent from it."

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes as she saw how honest Ron was being and at the same time, she admired the way he could hold composure. She knew deep inside how each word was killing him.

"It's just when you said it was over, it voiced what I had seen coming all along. And what hurt the most is that of all people it was Harry you fell in love with." said Ron gravely.

"Now don't get me wrong" said Ron interrupting as he saw the effect the mention of Harry had on her. "despite all of this I lover Harry, he's like another brother to me but, try to understand what it feels like to have always been in his shadow."

"Ron you know that ---"

"I know he never asked for the attention. But what about you? Of all the girls he could've gotten. He chose you."

"Ron just like you can't chose to love anybody but me at the moment, I can't help that I fell for him." said Hermione.

"Yes I know. It's just that…I'm always second best. I'm the footnote in your love story."

"I wish there was a way that nobody got hurt." said Hermione desolately.

"Well there isn't. That's life." said Ron.

"Times up Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley icily from the doorway.

Hermione dried her eyes as Mrs. Weasley closed the door.

Ron put his hand on top of hers.

"Don't take my mum's attitude to heart. I really don't resent you for anything." said Ron.

"Ron, would you really mind Harry visiting you?" Hermione asked anxiously. "He was very worried when you inhaled those fumes. He came you know."

"Yes I know…but I can't see him. Not yet."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Take care."

************

"Ms. Granger?" asked Mr. Doniphan.

Mr. Doniphan was the Magical lawyer Hermione was an intern for. He was a very successful lawyer who was responsible for filling up Azkaban with Death Eaters who had tried to use the Imperius curse as an excuse for the atrocious actions. He was also deep into the movement of equal treatment of Magical creatures. He was everything Hermione was aspiring to be and as a result, she was his favorite intern.

"Yes Mr. Doniphan?" Hermione replied.

"I need to have a word with you."

"Certainly."

"There's an interesting case on convicted Death Eaters and I was assigned to prove that they were not under the Imperius curse." explained Mr. Doniphan. "It all should be rather easy but I decided I wanted you to tag along. It's a case as big as the ones held after the war here. I think it would be excellent experience for an intern."

"I'm flattered Mr. Doniphan." said Hermione brightly. "I'd love to come along."

"However before you get all excited I must warn you its going to be a long case. A month at the most because we are talking about a large group of Death Eaters."

"No problem sir."

"And…it's in Australia." Mr. Doniphan added.

"Au…Australia?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes, I'm sure you know the Death Eaters did not just exist in England and they had a large group in Australia that did a great number of atrocities in the name of Voldemort." explained Mr. Doniphan. "I hope that hearing that the case is in Australia won't change your mind?"

"Oh no…of course not. As you said it would be an incredible experience for me." Hermione smiled.

"I know I could count on you Granger." said Mr. Doniphan vibrantly. "We depart in two days."

"Great. I'll be looking forward to it till then."

Hermione watched as Mr. Doniphan retreated, leaving her to take in all that had just happened. It was a great thing to happen to her so early in her career, yet it could not have happened at such a bad time. Nothing was completely well. Her friendship with Ron was in serious need of a mend as was Ron's friendship with Harry. There was also what had occurred between her and Harry, something they had not had the time to discuss. The night they had spent together was splendid, but they had had no chance to even talk about it or what it meant. Two days was all she had left to somewhat tie the loose ends she was about to leave behind for a month.

That afternoon, Hermione paced back and forth in her flat. She had flooed Grimmauld Place three times and thrice Kreacher told her that Harry was still at the ministry. She had even resorted to apparating to the Auror department but was told he was in training and could not be interrupted. Time was running out and she had to see him before she left. The question that was tauntingly lingering in her head was, did he want to see her?

************

A/N: i'll be honest, I was going to make this chapter longer but i figured this would be a good part to end it. i hope to update very soon and please review and senf your ideas! thank you =)


	18. Come Back To Me

_**A/N: **I'm so sorry for taking almost three months to update. I really am. It's just that I wanted to end the story well and none of my ideas were working. It was very hard to move on from the last chapter because I was having no inspiration to write, and when I did get it, it was fuel for my other stories I have planned. I also wanted to wait to update until I had the story finished so that it would be worth the long wait. I am a very self-critical person so I didn't want to post until I was 100% pleased with what I wrote. I want to thank you all keeping up with this story, and I hope you will tune into my next story "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn". Also, some of you might be pleased to know that I have also started writing a sequel to my previous story "Stop the Question", I realized the story might've ended suddenly and that a sequel would do it justice, I sincerely hope you all will enjoy those stories as well as this one. I plan to post both at the same time so you can read one while the other is being updated and so on. I again apologize for the horrible delay and I hope the conclusion was worth the wait._

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Come Back To Me**_

_Oh, and I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need_

_I'll be right here waiting to see_

_When you find you come back to me_

_**- "Come Back To Me"- David Cook**_

"I'm so glad to see you honey it's been too long!" said Mrs. Granger warmly.

Hermione had decided to stay with her parents rather than the hotel the Australian Ministry of Magic had reserved for Mr. Doniphan and the other interns. It had been months since she last saw her parents and after all she had been through recently, it felt good to be with family.

"Did Randall come with you again?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Randall?" Hermione asked bemused. "Oh…it's Ron dad, not Randall and no, I came alone."

"Why didn't you bring Harry along this time?" Mr. Granger asked curiously. "We'd love to meet him."

"Someday soon dad I promise." Hermione smiled. "For now you'll have to just be content with just having your daughter back."

"We are sweetheart." said Mr. Granger.

"How long will you be staying this time?" Mrs. Granger asked as she closed the door behind them and followed her husband and daughter into the sitting room.

"Only a month this time." Hermione answered as she sat down on the beige sofa.

"What a shame, we had you here for much longer the last time." said Mrs. Granger.

"Well I came here because of my job. As you know I'm an intern at the Ministry of Magic law division and Mr. Doniphan--the head Lawyer--brought me along for an important case." Hermione explained.

"Hermione, you never cease to make us proud." said Mr. Granger beaming.

"I try my best dad."

"And we're never let down" said Mrs. Granger.

"So how's retirement life?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, very boring but we do get to spend much more time together." said Mrs. Granger smiling fondly at her husband.

"That's great to hear mum."

"How are things with you and Ron dear?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

The dreaded question had arisen; one Hermione knew was bound to pop up. It was natural that her parents would ask her after she introduced her first ever boyfriend to them.

"Uhm okay." said Hermione. "We're just friends now."

"Oh" said Mrs. Granger said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "It's just better that way that's all."

"Did he do something?" Mr. Granger asked suspiciously.

"No dad." said Hermione reassuringly. "It was just not working out."

"Okay…" said Mr. Granger sitting back on the couch, still eyeing Hermione closely.

"Well…dinner must be ready." said Mrs. Granger sensing the awkwardness in the air. "You want to help me with the dishes Hermione?"

"Sure mum" said Hermione grateful to escape her dad's surveying gaze.

************

"Potter, come here." said Mr. Kensington who was the head Auror and the main trainer of prospective ones.

Harry had just finished three grueling days of training in which he and the other Aurors in training were being tested on endurance and quick thinking in very strenuous situations. They had all been required to stay at the ministry without any contact with friends or family so that they could be focused at the task at hand. He was exhausted but also very satisfied at how well he had done.

"Yes sir?"

"Your friend, Ms. Granger stopped by my office two days ago. She was asking for your whereabouts so I informed her about the training." said Mr. Kensington. "She wanted me to tell you that she will be in Australia for a month."

"Australia?" Harry asked bemusedly. "A month…did she say why?"

"That is none of my concern so naturally she did not say." said Mr. Kensington dryly. "However, she did leave me this to give to you."

Mr. Kensington handed Harry a sealed roll parchment.

"I can give you my word I did not read it." said Mr. Kensington amusedly. "I have no care for the woes of my trainees…even if it is 'The Boy Who Lived'"

"Thank you sir." said Harry pocketing the parchment.

"I want you here at eight o'clock sharp all right?"

"Yes sir."

Harry half-ran to the atrium to floo back to Grimmauld Place.

Australia. He couldn't believe she had gone so far away without even telling him. He also was afraid of opening up the letter she had written him. What if she was upset he had left so soon after they had spent the night together? What if she thought he had left because he regretted what they had done? He was not ready for another emotional block preventing them to be together. They had gone through so much to get to where they were. There could not possibly be more setbacks. With trembling hands he slit through the wax and unrolled the parchment

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but it really was a last minute thing and you were unavailable to talk to. As Mr. Kensington probably already told you, I will be in Australia for a month. Mr. Doniphan wanted me to accompany him and three other interns on a very important case. As you know, this was a wonderful opportunity for my career and I could not let it pass. Also, I felt like I needed to get away for a bit and clear my head after everything that has been going on recently. We really need to figure out what's to happen with us. You know how I feel, but the circumstances are still not in our favour. And who knows if they ever will be. As soon as I get back to England, we need to talk about it. Meanwhile, I think this time apart will do everybody good. See you soon

Love,

Hermione

He let out a great sigh as he finished the letter. It wasn't a big relief, but the letter could've been much worse. He would just have to wait until she returned to finally and completely clear the air. A month seemed like such a long time but he knew that some time apart would do them both a great deal of good. She had her issues to work out and he had his own. Most of his issues, however, rested with talking with Ron. Something that seemed impossible to occur any time soon.

************

Hermione was curled up on her bed in the spare room her parents had fixed up just for her occasional visits. She was absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks' fluffy ginger fur and staring off into nothing. It had been just two weeks since she had arrived from England. The case she had come to see was as intense and as thrilling as she was hoping it would be. Regardless, she was desperately missing home. She was especially missing Harry. She had deliberately avoided contacting him because she wanted to carry out what she set out to accomplish with some time away. If there was ever a time where she thought what she felt for Harry was a phase, the time apart had shown her it wasn't. Not a day went by where Harry wasn't in her thoughts.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed her mother come in, holding a tray of Ginger snaps and a cup of water.

"Everything okay dear?" she asked concernedly.

"Oh yeah," said Hermione pulling out of her reverie. "Just having catching up time with Crookshanks here. I've missed him loads."

Crookshanks gave a content purr as he curled closer to Hermione.

"You looked lost in your thoughts." said Mrs. Granger laying down the tray of ginger snaps on the nightstand. "Anything I can help you with?"

Hermione remained tight lipped and continued patting Crookshanks.

"Hermione I've noticed that since you've been here you seem distant…like you're missing someone. Ron perhaps?"

"No it isn't Ron." said Hermione.

"I guessed as much." said Mrs., granger gingerly taking Hermione's hand. "These vacant eyes can only be due to Harry."

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"To others maybe not. But to a mother everything is obvious, and with Ron being ruled out…there was only one suspect left wasn't there?"

Hermione laughed. How did she ever think her mother was not going to know what was bothering her?

"This is the first time where you have not brought him up in any conversation, and I've only seen you writing to Ron these past few weeks." said Mrs. Granger. "Did you two have a row?"

"Not quite" said Hermione truthfully.

"Then what is the matter?" Mrs. Granger asked kindly.

"The matter is that everything is going wrong." Hermione admitted. "No matter how hard I try."

"Care to elaborate on that?" asked Mrs. Granger feeling slightly alarmed.

Hermione sat up straighter and placed Crookshanks on the pillowcase beside her.

"I don't even know where to start" said Hermione honestly.

"The beginning is always the best part to start on." said Mrs. Granger said kindly.

"Wish I knew exactly _when_ all the problems started in the first place."

observed Hermione closely. She looked poignant and fatigued as if the whole time she had been there, she had constantly kept her mind on her troubles.

"What exactly happened with Harry dear?"

"Everything that shouldn't have happened…at least not under the circumstances that it did." Hermione explained looking down at the apricot colored carpet.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite following you dear." said Mrs. Granger.

"I fell in love with Harry mum, at the worst possible moment." said Hermione finally mustering the bravado to say it.

"Oh dear…" said Mrs. Granger.

"Mum you have no idea how horrible it feels to be letting down two people that you love so much." said Hermione tearfully. "If I get back together with Ron, Harry would never forgive me. And if I get together with Harry…it'll still be the same thing."

"Nobody wins." she added miserably.

Mrs. Granger sat next to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her.

"Honey, I know it's a difficult situation but…I hear you talking about how Ron or Harry will be upset but…what about you?"

"Me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I don't think that for one minute you have thought of what is the best option for _you. _After all, in the end it's you that has to be at peace with whatever decision you make. Not Ron or Harry."

Hermione looked at her mother thoughtfully. She knew she was right, she was as much as involved in the situation as Harry and Ron. However, she felt that her feelings were much less important than those of the two men she held dear.

"Has the idea of not being with either one of them crossed your mind?" Mrs. Granger asked. "You're young; you should experience life outside of your tight little circle."

"I have thought of it…but there's just something about Harry that I can't shake off mum." said Hermione endearingly. "I've never felt the way I feel for him. It's almost scary how I actually disregarded everybody's feelings for the short time we've gotten to be together."

looked at her daughter with a smile on her face. She had always noticed the enthusiasm she had whenever he talked about Harry.

"Then what are you berating yourself for?" said Mrs. Granger. "Be with who you want to be with. Don't worry about anyone else."

"Mum, I am honestly surprised that you're telling me this." said Hermione shockingly. "It sounds so selfish."

"Hermione, this is different. You've got to realize that sometimes you can't please everyone. But in the end it's your happiness that has to count." said Mrs. Granger bracingly.

Hermione lay back on her bed feeling defeated and just as confused as she had been before. She was sure her mother was going to do the right thing and be with Ron who was after all the one she had claimed to love before her heart betrayed her and fell for Harry.

"Look," said Mrs. Granger facing her. "You've all been through too much to let any decision you make get between your friendships. If either of them are really your friend, they'll still be there in the end, I know it's a big test but I know it will work out."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she felt her mom get off the bed.

"I'll leave the Ginger Snaps here just incase you crave some later."

Hermione nodded silently.

"By the way, I think you should give you and Harry a chance." said

Hermione turned her head and looked curiously at her mother.

"I know what love is like, and I don't need to see it in front of me to see that what you have with him is something real." said Mrs. Granger sympathetically.

"It's just something to consider."

She closed the door behind her softly, leaving Hermione just as conflicted as before. Crookshanks purred next to Hermione as he curled up closer to her.

************

**_A/N:_** i originally wasn't going to post this without the last chapter but you have all waited long enough and deserve it. i'm half pleased with this chapter and you have no idea how hard it was to think up of osmething good to write. i hope it isnt too terrible and the last chapter is 85% and i promise to post it up before i start college again on AUG 24. review and again sorry if it doesnt mive up to the expectations you had =( not my intention but i've been getting zero creative ideas. hope you guys arent to harsh....=)


	19. Be Still

_**A/N: **_I've decided to end this story here because I really think it closed it off perfectly and also leaves it open for many things to happen, after all in this story Harry and Hermione are 19-20 years old, very young. I was considering adding one more chapter as more of an epilogue to explain what happens afterward but I couldn't come up with anything suitable. If you still want me to, by all means please let me know and add what you would want to happen for their near future_. I'm so sorry for making you all wait! It had me really frustrated with myself that I couldn't _finish this story fast enough for you guys I truly apologize. I also want to thank those of you that have favorited this story and myself, you have no idea what an honor that is and how it makes me think even harder for stories that you all will like. Please be on the look out for me because I have two new stories I'm working on for you guys, one of them is actually a sequel to "Stop The Question" the other one is something completely separate but still H/HR. please enjoy the end and review.

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Be Still**_

_Fall, away from it all_

_You and me with no one else around_

_A brand new start, is all we need, is all we need_

_To mend these hearts_

_Back to the beginning_

"_**Be Still" - Kelly Clarkson**_

Harry stared blankly into the muggle TV set before him. It was late at night and he had just got back from Auror training. Grimmauld Place was silent; Kreacher had long since gone to sleep. Harry looked around the dark living room. The place felt horribly empty and melancholy. He was now alone in a massive house. Harry looked around sadly. He would have never had imagined that the house he had worked so hard to make livable, would only be occupied by him. Especially seeing how well everything had been at the very beginning. He couldn't believe that after all he and his friends had been through, their bonds were about to shatter into million little pieces. Sometimes he actually found himself wishing Hermione would've never told him her feelings. That way he wouldn't have had to come clean about his own and they would not be in the mess they were in.

A hard tap on his window took him out of his reverie. He look towards it and realized there was an owl perched on the tiny sill outside, holding a rolled up parchment in it's beak. It wasn't his and it certainly wasn't recognizable. After Hedwig died, he had refused to get a new owl; it felt like if in doing so, he would dishonor Hedwig's memory. She was his first ever pet and that was something that took some time to heal over. He walked toward the window and opened it, letting the tawny owl with Amber eyes flutter inside. It hooted loudly as it dropped the parchment on Harry's coffee table. Harry took a treat from his bedside table and gave it to the bird who fluttered merrily back outside and off into the distance. Harry unrolled the parchment and immediately recognized the messy handwriting. It was Ron's handwriting.

Hello Harry,

I know it might surprise you to be receiving this from me. Believe I'm still surprised I even wrote this. Anyway, I would like to ask you to come see me at The Burrow. There's something I want to discuss with you and I think it's better face-to-face than by a letter. You might not feel like coming because of the way I have been acting but I think it would benefit both of us if you did.

Ron

Harry put the letter back down on the table. It was truly a surprise Ron had written to him; even more surprising he was asking to see him. While Ron had been at the hospital, Harry had been told to stay away. It hurt him because Ron only refused to see him; however, he was practically begging to see Hermione who Harry assumed was the person Ron would've been more upset at after the way they broke up. Nevertheless, he was being given another chance to fix things. Harry snatched his coat off the couch where he had left it and with a _POP,_ he was gone.

Harry found himself facing the familiar front yard of the burrow. It was almost dark outside, the sky was red orange and the sun was disappearing just at the horizon. He looked up at the multi-floored house. Once again, he found himself walking towards the house with a sense of dread. It seemed like so long ago that he visited the house in much higher spirits. He knocked softly at the door.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Oh how nice to see you dear!"

Mrs. Weasley proceeded in giving him one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Hello " said Harry in a breathless tone.

"What brings you by? You know Ron is home at the moment." she said in a whispered voice.

All the Weaselys were aware of Ron's refusal to see Harry, though only George knew exactly the reason why.

"I know. That's why I'm here." Harry responded. "He wanted me to come."

smiled broadly.

"That's great! That means you two can become your old selves again."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Mrs. Weasley stepped aside and let Harry in.

He made his way slowly up the familiar steps in the familiar direction he knew Ron's room would be.

He knocked the door faintly.

Ron opened the door and beckoned him inside.

Harry walked in uncertainly as Ron sat at the foot of his violent orange bed.

"Hey." said Harry.

"Hey" said Ron.

"You…er…all better now?" Harry asked nervously.

"I reckon so, it's been a month hasn't it?" Ron answered.

"Right" Harry said, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"So…how have you been?" Ron asked.

"Fine, continuing Auror training." Harry replied. "You?"

"Same. Still working at Weasley Wizards Weezes. I'm manager now since George is in charge of the one in Hogsmeade."

"That's great!" Harry said genuinely.

Ron smiled, Harry looked genuinely glad of his promotion. For a fleeting second it felt as if they were the best mates they had been almost a year ago.

Harry could tell that Ron was thinking along the same line as him.

"Ron…I really need to--"

"I know, so do I. that's why asked you to come." said Ron interrupting. "I've been feeling a little bad that I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"And I also know that it's my own fault because I've purposely tried to avoid you these past few weeks."

Harry nodded silently.

"But, while Hermione's been away we've kept in touch and believe me she has not let up on the idea of you and me becoming friends again." said Ron chuckling. "It all got me thinking of the past, and how no matter how badly I let you down, you've always forgiven me."

Harry watched Ron intently. Knowing the trouble, he was going through to apologize to the way he had been behaving. Ron was never good with apologies, and all Harry could do was watch patiently as he spit it out.

"And…I think it'd be really rotten of me to mad at you for something that honestly isn't your fault."

"You do know this isn't all some ploy of ours to make you miserable right?" Harry asked honestly.

"I know it isn't. But, just try to imagine what it's like, when you're always overshadowed by everyone, even your best friends. Or what it's like when the woman you love falls for the guy who has everything, that could have any girl in the world and he chooses the one I want." Ron said abrasively.

Harry flinched at the increment or Ron's voice level. Every one of those words cut deep.

"I don't have everything." Harry said simply. "I don't regret the life I've been given, but all those things, the fame, the glory of being Harry potter, I'd trade in a heartbeat if I could be with Hermione."

Ron looked at Harry bitterly. He had gotten over the fact that the two had really fallen in love and that it wasn't some plan to make his life hell. Yet, to hear Harry's word and the tenderness he had when he spoke of Hermione, it really hurt him.

"You, better than anyone should know that you don't choose who you love. You've got to go with whoever your bloody heart chooses and there's no going back." Said Harry continuing. "Don't you think if we could pick, everything would be easier?"

Ron nodded.

"I know…look, don't ask me to just carry on like everything's fine and we're the best of friends again." said Ron roughly. "I want to get there eventually…but I'm going to need some time."

"Of course, I just really want to put all of this behind us and move on. Whatever moving on may bring." said Harry. "You're the closest thing to a brother I have. We've been through loads together…and I really don't want to lose that."

"Neither do I" Ron said.

Harry put out his hand, hoping that Ron would shake it and start the foundation of building up their old friend ship. He was taken aback when he took it and pulled Harry into a brotherly hug.

"You're welcome here anytime you want all right?" Ron said.

Harry pulled away and smiled at his friend. He was just about to walk out when Ron stopped him.

"I uh….think you should make a short spontaneous visit to Melbourne." said Ron uncertainly.

Harry looked at Ron in confusion.

"What for?"

"I think that there's someone over there that can do with a little visit." said Ron grinning slightly.

Harry reckoned he understood what Ron was getting at.

************

Hermione sat out on the small balcony that jutted out of her room. She was sitting in a white whicker chair with a book and enjoying the views and sounds of the beach that surrounded her. Her parents had fallen in love with Australia when Hermione had modified their memories, and when she reinstated them, they gave up their old life in England to live by the pristine beaches of Melbourne. She loved the view, the salty smell of the sea breeze, the obnoxious honks of the sea gulls and the roaring sound of the ocean. Though she had been there for almost a month, she only now had the time to fully experience her surroundings. Her parents were out on a romantic stroll and she was home alone, finishing a book and considering soaking up some sun on her last days remaining there. She was starting to consider just staying there and leaving all her worries behind in England, but she knew it was a preposterous thought. Turning to the next page in her book, she heard a faint knock on her bedroom door. She thought it was odd because her parents had only just left, but figured they must've forgotten something and headed towards the door.

When she opened it, she found facing her, the last person she was expecting to see.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"I'm here because I got tired of missing you so I decided to do something about it," said Harry letting himself in.

"You were right, the time apart was a good idea." he continued. "It served me right to realize that I want to be with you."

Hermione smiled broadly.

"I don't care who likes it and who doesn't. I'm tired of what the other's think the 'right thing' is. You're the right thing for me and that's all I care about." said Harry boldly.

"I can't say that isn't utterly romantic but, how did you know where to find me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ron might've tipped me off." Harry answered.

"You and Ron talked?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Yes, he wrote to me asking to come to the Burrow and I did." Harry explained. "Not the best conversation we've had but, couldn't ask for better."

"What exactly did you talk about?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. But you're taking for granted what I said a few minutes ago." said Harry jokingly. "That was some serious romantic stuff I pulled out of the air."

Hermione laughed.

"It's nice to see you laughing." said Harry genuinely. "Haven't seen that in a while."

"Harry I do appreciate what you said, it really is unbelievably romantic." said Hermione truthfully. "But I can't help but think this all too sudden, as if all we went through was never there. You can't just blast it off with a few romantic words and expect everything to be well with the world."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because real life doesn't work that way." Hermione answered. "Now, what exactly did you and Ron talk about?"

Harry sat himself at the foot of her bed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Hermione looked sorrowfully at him.

"How is he? I've only talked to him through letters. He says he's fine but letters don't show emotion. I know this hasn't been easy on him."

"He's as well as can be expected. He's slightly bitter and resentful…but so would I if I were in his shoes." Harry said.

"I know its hard. I wouldn't wish this situation on anyone…well maybe Malfoy because he's horrible…"

Harry chuckled.

"You're cracking jokes now? Its good to see your absence did one of us some good." said Harry sincerely.

"I've learned a lot while being here. This opportunity couldn't have come at a better time in my life." said Hermione truthfully.

"That's great," said Harry.

"While I've been here, I've realized that it is time to take control of my own life."

Harry continued listening intently.

"I've always been the type to care for everyone else and completely forget about myself." Hermione said avidly. "Being here, with my mum helped me out immensely. She told me that in the end I have to be happy with the decision I make, I am after all the one who has to live with it."

"I couldn't agree more." Harry replied. "You also deserve happiness Hermione. Don't forget that."

"That's why I know that the best option for me is standing right before me." said Hermione. "People can say and think what they want…but none of that can possibly take away what I feel for you Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione intently.

"Nothing can compare to that feeling. Which is why I realized that it's worth a try, it's worth the stress it's just worth it."

Harry grinned at her.

"You're not just building up false hope for me again by saying that?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione answered. "I mean it this time. I want us to just be ourselves like we were during the time we had Grimmauld Place all to ourselves."

"We can be them again…if I'm correct, you still have four more days here…and I'm off of training for a week. Maybe we can rediscover ourselves again."

"I think that's an excellent idea." said Hermione smiling broadly.

************

Harry and Hermione walked together along the shoreline. It was nearing sunset and the last of the tourists and visitors were leaving the beach. The sky was a combination of blue and orange and the sea breeze was blowing fiercely in their hair. The seagulls were on their way to perch on the trees to go to sleep. The roaring ocean was just as active as it had been earlier, with no signs of stopping.

"Have you ever been to a beach before?" Hermione asked Harry as they both sat on the cool white sand, facing the foaming shoreline.

"Once, but I almost drowned because the Dursley's never took me to swimming lessons." said Harry, thinking back on the memory fondly now because he knew those days of torture and torment were far behind him.

"That's horrible." said Hermione outraged.

"Yes…but now I have a positive memory for the beach." said Harry. "Being here with you."

Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"I think you've been watching too many girl movies while I've been away." said Hermione jokingly.

"Perhaps…" said Harry smiling back at her.

They sat beside each other in silence. Watching the sky turn red orange as the sun seemed to dip down into the water. Harry inched his hand near hers until eventually it covered it. Something as simple as touching a hand could be so easily overlooked, but having been through what they have, the little things start to matter more than ever before.

"I want to apologize for leaving so soon after…well you know." said Harry bashfully.

"Yeah…it made me start to think maybe it was all about the thrill of us being star-crossed lovers." Hermione mused.

"Not at all." Harry said seriously. "It's just; while you were sleeping…I was taken on a guilt trip. I knew that if I had one, you, almost certainly would too. And before you said it was a mistake…I just left."

Hermione nodded silently.

She had also been submitted to the same guilt trip he had experienced. She had ever since she started having wrong feelings for Harry. She felt horrible that they had gotten so intimate while their best friend lay unconscious in a hospital. However, she knew that despite it happening in an inopportune time, it was far from a mistake. It was the best thing she could've ever done.

"Something that beautiful could not be a mistake." she said softly looking deeply into his green eyes and inching closer to him.

Harry smiled at her again, at complete loss of words. How could he possibly find words to reflect how happy and full she made his life?

"I love you…I wish I could say something more unique. I love you sounds so cliché" said Harry resting his forehead on hers.

The wind was roaring fiercely, swiveling their hair but working in their favor. Leaving their faces clear so they could look deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you sounds lovely." Hermione said sweetly. "Thank you"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, drawing the closer than before.

"Thank you for proving me everyday what true love can be like." said Hermione giving Harry a small peck on the lips. "Nothing compares to the real thing."

Harry leaned into Hermione and kissed her sweetly. They stayed embraced and s on the beach together hearing the water crash against the shoreline. They had at least three more days of bliss before they would face the world together. However, they knew if that that they had made it this far, they could make it through anything and that their love had little obstacles to overcome now that they had passed the major hurdles. Only time will tell if they'll make it through, but they were both sure that nothing could stand up against the real thing.

_**A/N: **_would you like an epilogue? Then please let me know and give some ideas. I know for some it's not completely over so if you want a more definitive end, Message me. Also, I've decided to name the "Stop The Question" sequel "On Bended Knee" but if you have a better more creative name for it than also let me know. Also, sorry if I was slightly tooth decaying romantic, I figured I'd make up for all the angst going on in prior chapters' lol.


	20. The Real Thing Five Years Later

_**A/N: **Okay, I know I asked you all if you wanted an epilogue, some said yes others said no. to those of you who said no, I decided to do it because there was a foreshadowing I made in one of the early chapters that I never played around with and I though this epilogue would find it useful. If you are content with how it originally ended then by all means skip this and check out my other stories and comment them =) for those who wanted one, here you go and I hope you liked. Thanks to ALL my reviewers for all the wonderful feedback, you really kept this story going, without any reviews, I doubt the story would've progressed. For those who have finished the story and not reviewed, now is the perfect time to do so! I LOVE reviews. Enough rambling and on with the definite END._

_**Chapter 20**_

_**I've seen your face a thousand times  
Have all your stories memorized  
I've kissed your lips a million ways  
But I still love to have you around**_

I've held you too many times to count  
I think I know you inside out  
And we're together most days  
But I still love to have you around

You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time

_**- "The Real Thing"- Gwen Stefani****  
**_

_Five Years Later_

Harry and Hermione were sitting outside the small balcony that jutted out of her bedroom. They were in Australia, visiting Hermione's parents who had decided to renew their vows in a small ceremony in their backyard. It was a small intimate affair, only a few of Hermione's closest relatives. Hermione had brought Harry along because her parents had begged her to. The Grangers had gotten along beautifully with Harry ever since Hermione re-introduced him to her parents five years ago. Harry was falling in love with Australia every time he went with Hermione. It was so different from the crazy life they led in London, where the Daily Prophet scrutinized every move they made. It turned out that of all the things that changed since the war, one thing that had remained the same was the daily Prophet. They still kept publishing lies and milking Harry's name for all it was worth. Hermione too had become a favorite topic of the Daily Prophet; they always made her out to be the wrong woman for Harry, often linking her with famous wizards who she didn't even really know.

In Australia, it was all different. Sure, the wizarding people knew who they were, but they were kind to them, not harassing them with questions of their private life. They could go around the block without worrying and looking around if there picture was being taken. Harry was half tempted into leaving it all behind and moving to Australia, but he still had important people left in England who were worth the price of being the Daily Prophet's front cover topic. The Weasely's were still very dear to him, as was his godson Teddy. He was just now regaining the old friendship he had with Ron, which had suffered immensely because of his relationship with Hermione. He knew what it was like to be in love, and getting over a feeling that strong took a very long time. Ginny, however seemed to have never recovered from her breakup with him. On holidays, Ginny always came up with some excuse to leave upon arrival and only greeted Harry when he did. It was even worse with Hermione; she would blatantly act as if she wasn't present. Something Hermione always got upset about.

"What a lovely ceremony mum and dad had." said Hermione pensively as she watched the sky turn blood red. The sun was setting, and the wind was cool.

It was early September and Harry had persuaded Hermione for them to stay a few days more. After her parents had gone off to their second honeymoon, she wanted to go back to work in England, but Harry contacted and miraculously persuaded him to give her the week off. Hermione's birthday was coming up in just three days and he wanted to something special, and he thought doing it in Australia was far better than doing it in England.

"Yes, I always wondered," said Harry thoughtfully. "If my parents were alive today, would they have renewed their vows?"

Hermione looked at Harry sadly. The pain of losing one's parents had to be the most horrible experience in the world. She grasped his hand gently and rubbed the top with her thumb.

"I'm sure they would've." she said sincerely. "From what you've told me, they must have really loved each other."

Harry nodded.

"I'm so happy to know what that's like." said Hermione looking at Harry, still holding his hand in hers. "I always dreamed of having something like my parents have."

"Do you think you've found it?" Harry asked mischievously.

"I have no doubt in my mind that this is it." said Hermione, leaning in to kiss him.

It felt as if all the hard times they had gone through to get to this point had happened so long ago. Five years ago, neither of them would've imagined that they could be together, without hiding, without worrying about other people's opinions. As horrible as those days were, they would both go through it again in a heartbeat if it meant finally being together.

"Want to go walk around the town?" asked Harry enthusiastically, pulling Hermione swiftly on her feet.

"Sounds great." she said cheerfully.

************

It was a rather chilly night; it was also September 19, the day of Hermione's 25th birthday. Harry had taken Hermione out of the house for the entire day, taking her all around the town and practically all around Melbourne. For dinner, he had taken her to a beautifully located seafood restaurant with a gorgeous view to the ocean. He purposely mentioned to the waiter it was her birthday, which resulted in Hermione being rambunctiously serenaded by all the staff. Something he knew he would catch hell for later. Hermione was used to the crazy things Harry did for her birthdays, it was after all, and the fifth one they spent together as a couple.

"Did you like the restaurant?" Harry asked as they walked along the shoreline near her parent's house.

"Yes.' said Hermione smiling up at him. "It was lovely, except for that horrible singing you made me endure by the waiters.

"I'm sorry love." said Harry wrapping an arm around her waist. "I just wanted everyone to know that it wasn't any other day but Hermione Granger's birthday."

Hermione laughed.

"Only you care about that." said Hermione amusedly.

Harry shrugged.

"I know, but I still wanted to announce it."

"You know," said Hermione stopping to face the jet-black water before her. "Even after all the times we've come here, I can't help but marvel of the beauty of this place."

"I know what that's like." said Harry amorously.

Hermione blushed. Even with five years of being together, she still couldn't help but melt at the loving words he threw her way. It was unreal to have everything she ever wanted in a man. Just when she thought her love for Harry couldn't grow anymore, he surprised her by being so loving with her. It was a love that would never dissipate.

"Hermione, I still have one more present to give you." Harry said seriously.

Hermione looked at Harry bemusedly. He had been giving her present the entire day, she was sure the last one had been the restaurant. What was even more curious was the sudden change in Harry, he now looked anxious and his hand was sweaty and clammy.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." Harry replied, swallowing the large lump in his throat with difficulty.

"Of What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well…this next present is much more important than any of the ones I've given you today." said Harry shakily.

"We've been through a lot together, I know this is always said but it really is the truth." said Harry nervously. "I've had this present for a while now. Got it when it was still unknown if we could ever be together…but the day I got it, you gave me a glimmer of hope, that one day…however long it took, we _would_ be together."

Hermione looked at Harry fretfully, she could sense where this was going and it was making her heart beat furiously. She watched as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small white box tied up in a red ribbon. With a jolt, she realized that she had seen that box before, six years ago…

"I that what I think it is?" Hermione asked, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"A few days ago you told me you had no doubt that you had found what your parents had, something you had longed for." said Harry purposely ignoring Hermione's question. He didn't know where he was getting the courage from, but his fears were being erased as he voiced what he was feeling. "And I've known for a while that you are the best thing that could've ever happened in my twisted life."

Hermione felt her tears cascade down her cheeks. She felt like heart could explode in any second, it was just not possible to feel this happy…this loved.

"And for whatever time I have left, I would love to spend it with you." said Harry kneeling down on one knee.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, she was dying to scream, but wanted to keep composure, she wanted to hear the question she had dreamed about all her life.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked, with the box now open in his hand.

It was the same ring Hermione had fallen in love with six years ago a ring with a classic, white gold band and single pear-cut diamond. The same ring she had picked him out, against her better judgment for Ginny and had later caused to be returned because of the kiss she planted on him. The kiss that had started it all. Harry was looking up at her with a mixture of happiness and dread, she knew that the longer she took the more anxious he was getting. With a shaking hand, she retrieved the ring and slipped it on; perfect fit.

"Of course I'll marry you!" said Hermione though her tears.

Harry got up from the ground and picked Hermione up around the waist, twirling her around. He knew that Hermione was going to say yes, but it was unbelievable to hear the actual words. He put her down and while still entangled around each other, kissed her passionately.

Hermione couldn't believe what had just occurred, she had been proposed by the man of her dreams in front of the beautiful dark ocean on her birthday. It would most definitely become her most memorable birthday to date. She was glad Harry had picked Australia to do it, nothing would have been worse than the happiest moment of her life being dampened by slanders on the Daily Prophet. She knew that when they got back to England, the news would undoubtedly get out and that lies would be fabricated, anything to make Hermione look like she was not the right one for Harry. However, none of that mattered because she got the ring, and she knew how Harry and she really felt.

Together they sat down, hand in hand watching the waters crash against the white sand. They were in love and in plans to get married in the near future, many people would not be okay with it, but it didn't matter, they weren't in their relationship. They both knew that the obstacles were now bigger as an engaged couple, but they had each other, they were deeply in love and whatever came there way, they would get through it together, as they had so many years before. Come sun or stormy weather.


End file.
